RWBY: Broken Ties
by RWBYGuy2015
Summary: After graduation Weiss left Team RWBY to take over as head of the SDC. Long before that Blake abandoned her team and partner to rejoin the White Fang. Now Ruby and Yang busy themselves with solo missions to keep their minds off of what happened and those who had hurt them. That was over 5 years ago.
1. Heated Memories

Thank you PsychoSensei for the help editing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A woman lain facing the ceiling, her chest slowly rose up and down as she let herself be held too the dark embrace of sleep. Painful memories rolled through her mind of a night she had tried so hard for so long to forget, to move on from. Her body felt paralyzed, cold with sweat as her dreams became more intense, more vivid, and much more terrifying.

"Blake? Blake! Where are you? Please come out I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." A feminine voice broke in her head, one so familiar it was indistinguishable from a person she knew.

A door to a bedroom flew open as a figure walked in—a woman with golden blonde hair and soft lilac eyes which were filled with worry and regret. The woman came to realize that she was dreaming of herself.

"Blake please!"

She moved about the room, looking around frantically. She looked out the window and spotted Blake running down the way. Turning around she left the room rushing after her.

"Blake! Wait, please." She shouted as she ran after the quickly disappearing image. Rounding a corner it seemed as though Blake had vanished into thin air.

"Dammit dammit dammit."

The scenery began to change, the woman was moving on to another place. Another memory. The environment around her now resembled some kind of docking area, one really high up in the air.

Continuing to the air docks she soon spotted Blake nearing an airship. Running to catch up, it soon became apparent that Blake was not alone as another figure emerged from the grounded ship. Walking up to Blake the new person hugged her before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Blake!" Turning to the shout of her name Blake looked over to the docks edge. Standing there panting from running after her was her partner. Sneering as she looked at her she turned to get on the ship. "I'm sorry Blake! Please...come back."

Turning to face her once best friend, her partner, her love, she yelled."It is too late for apologies!"

Stepping backwards into the ship she held on as the engines started. "Live with your decision or don't. I don't care now, goodbye."

That was the last she heard Blake speak as the door closed and the ship took off, leaving her by herself at the empty dock she dropped to her knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yang jolted up and scanned the room as cold sweat flowed down her face and her heart raced. The room was quiet except for the soft snores of her sister in the other bed. It has been over a year since she had that nightmare. Quietly removing the covers she hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, the wood floor creaked under each step as she passed her sister.

Stopping to look at her she noticed how harsh the real world had been on Ruby. Her once clean and porcelain skin now riddled with small scars and cuts. Her red hair seemed dimmer and she had long since let it grow out. Her cape hung on the chair next to her bed. Ruby treasured that cape above all else. Now it sits tattered and cut with many stitches, stories of survival etched within its fabric.

Opening the door to the bathroom she turned the sink on and splashed her face with cold water. Looking back into the mirror she rubbed her eyes as she wiped away the sleepiness. Her face held the look of a huntress who had been to the edge of hell and back. She was only twenty three but time was unkind. Rubbing her shoulder she loosened the muscles that carried some extra weight. Working her way down she finally got to the brass piece attached to her arm. Feeling over the rivets and metal she sighed to herself as she stepped back.

Opening the door she tip toed back to her bed and sat down. Just as before she quietly put her covers back on before rolling over to get some more sleep.

"Yang? Did you have the dream again?" Ruby had awoke, even through her early morning fatigue Yang was reminded that her sister's voice wasn't as high and youthful as it had been six years ago, it had deepened, matured to one much more mellow and soft. She sounded like a completely different person.

Cursing to herself, Yang rolled over and faced her sister who was now awake and staring intently at her, for once she wished her sister was still as heavy a sleeper as she was back at Beacon. Rolling onto her back Yang stared at the ceiling of the room. "Yeah...I did."

Ruby sat up to get out of bed but was stopped by her older sister looking at her. "Don't Ruby...this is something I need to work out on my own."

Lowering her covers, Ruby laid her head back down on her pillow. Rolling over to face the wall she closed her eyes and whispered to herself. "You don't have to do it alone."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shone bright through the window as Ruby was the first to awaken, her sister still asleep despite last night's nightmare. Hopping out of bed she made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead. Unknown to Yang, she had taken another solo mission outside the Kingdom of Vale. It was nothing big, just clearing out a few packs of Beowolves targeting small settlements.

Once out of the shower and dressed she grabbed her cloak and headed to the door.

"You took another mission didn't you?" Stopping right as she was about to turn the doorknob she looked back at her older sister.

Sitting in the bed her face a mixture of anger and worry but most notably, sadness. Ruby had been going on solo missions for a while now—actually a while was an understatement, she had started doing them the day her team fell apart. That was almost six years ago. "Yang it's not as dangerous this time, I promise you. I'm just clearing out a few Beowolves that are near some settlements. I should be back within a week or two."

There was nothing she could do to stop her from going, and Yang knew this. Hell, she doesn't blame her for wanting to do it. Every day is a battle, not against a physical enemy, but their own minds. Running her hand through her hair, Yang finally relented. "Just come back to me in one piece...please." She got up, walked over and gave her a hug. After a moment of heartache, Ruby finally walked out of the room.

Yang was now left alone with her thoughts again, she needed to do something to keep her mind clear of any and all thoughts for a while. Getting dressed as fast as she could, she headed to the local call center. Once there she immediately headed to the newest bulletin board to see if anything new had come up. Most of the missions called for full teams which did not fit her criteria. Soon her eyes landed on a solo mission for clearing out some Ursa dens not too far into Forever Fall.

"Well, it's better than nothing." She said as she punched the button claiming the mission. Walking out of the building she looked to the sky and the white clouds overhead. Out there in the world were two people; One she will never forgive. The other lost to the biggest regret of her life. Closing her eyes she shook the thoughts from her head as she got on her bike. As she left town something caught her eye, a certain white and blue logo on the side of a car parked outside the hotel. Sneering she continued onward to her mission.

Yang narrowed her eyes into a burning glare, they glowed crimson channeling her anger. 'She is fucking dead when I get back.'


	2. New Blood

The screams still echoed in her head as she attempted to sleep. Ever since she left it has been hell for her. Laying on her back she stared at the ceiling watching the fan slowly rotate around. The windows were open to allow in a breeze to combat the humid air, Menagerie was known for its humidity as well as the home to the Faunus.

Sitting up in bed thick raven locks cascaded down her back. Amber eyes scanned the room around her. Stopping to stare at the flag that hung on the wall opposite of her. Her hairs standing on end she closed her eyes. The flag bearing the iconic head with the three notable slashes sat right in the middle. The symbol for the White Fang, her home for six years now.

Getting out of bed Blake made her way to her wardrobe, opening the doors she pulled out her official uniform, a black garment that contrasted what everyone else in the White Fang wore. After Adam had taken over as High Leader he promoted her to a chapter leader. Buttoning up the last bit she fixed her hair and headed out.

One of the few perks of being a leader was that you had private accommodations. Leaving the building she heard the shouting as the veteran members ushered in new recruits. Walking over she gazed at the young eager faces before her.

"Ma'am would you like to welcome the new recruits?" One of the sergeants asked her. Looking over the line of recruits she aligned herself with the middle element. Looking directly into his eyes she saw the hopefulness she had years ago.

"Morning recruits!" Smirking some as she heard the unison response. "You have decided to join the most prestigious branch of the White Fang. Under our jurisdiction we have started the movement for Faunus rights in the Vale area. Our mission is to establish full faunus rights in the Kingdom. Whether that comes peacefully or not, it is up to those who stand with us, and against us."

She could see the widening eyes and gulps coming from the young members. Most of them she would not see again after they left. For a moment she could hear the screams and gunshots echoing in her head.

"Many of you might not live to see this happen. For those of you who fall remember that your sacrifice will not have been in vain. You will forever be a martyr for our people. Now go and become the best that you can be, never let anyone bring you down, fight for your rights, fight for your family, fight for your freedom!" The recruits burst into cheers as Blake finished her speech.

"Sergeant I trust you will train them well." Blake said as he saluted her. "They are going to need every bit of it.." She mumbled the rest to herself. 

Crossing the training grounds she neared the main HQ for the White Fang. Guards were posted on the roof as well as out front. Even though no huntsmen or humans have tried attacking they never left anything unmanned. Nearing the front door, the guards saluted her before opening the towering wooden doors. Inside, the foyer was dimly lit with torches, each torch lit by a previous High Leader. The walls were made with the blood, sweat and tears of those who fell before her.

Reaching the inner sanctum she pushed open the doors and entered. Centered in the middle of the room was a ginormous table. Spanning across it was a complete layout of the Kingdom of Vale. Flags dotted the landscaping showing past and future engagements. Taking her stance at the edge of the table she waited with the other leaders for the High Leader to appear.

Across from her was the head of the Atlas branch Viktor Shrole, the oldest of the branch leaders, it is speculated he joined when the White Fang first began. His most notable accomplishment was the capture and execution of a key political figure and relative to the Schnee family. Viktor glared at Blake who had not realized she had been staring for that long.

Next to her was the leader of the Vacuo branch, Corba Skalees. She is fairly quiet, only talking when the need arises. Her background is a mystery to those around her, not even Blake knows anything about it. She and Blake met on a joint ops mission when Blake was still readjusting to the organization. She quickly reminded Blake of her old partner as she constantly flirted with her.

The thought of her old partner sent a pang of guilt through her chest. Having left on a harsh note she dreaded the day their eyes meet again. Feeling a set of eyes on her she looked to Corba. Amber eyes met Green, without saying a word Corba nodded to Blake and looked back to the table. Finally after what felt like forever the doors to the High Leaders room opened.

Walking up to the head of the table the leader took his seat. Following after him the rest of the leaders took theirs. Leaning back in his chair running a hand through spiked red hair High Leader Taurus sighed.

"I am disappointed in all of you." His gaze going from Viktor to Corba. "I expected more out of my leaders." His gaze finally landing on Blake he straightened his back.

"Can someone please tell me what is taking so goddamn long," Slamming his fist on the table, no one flinched or batted an eye. "We should have been ready to take over Vale weeks ago!"

"Sir, if I may, I have received some new intel today." Viktor said adjusting his collar. "It appears an SDC train is headed towards the border of Atlas. Possibly to resupply any huntsmen in the area. My men are ready to head out this very moment to put a stop to it."

"Good work Viktor, I love hearing progress like that." Looking to Corba he waited for her update. "Well, Ms. Skalees, we are waiting."

"As of today there are fewer and fewer huntsmen groups operating in Vacuo. Most have been recalled to deal with Viktor's groups in Atlas. With that we are now able to move more freely within the borders without conflict. Recruiting has seen a steady increase with more young faunus coming to us each day." Corba looked to the map on the table. "However we are still having problems with bandit groups here, here, and here." pointing to three spots on the map she looked to Adam. "We should be able to finish dealing with them by the end of the week."

"Very good Corba, I see my judgment was not imprudent in putting you in charge." Adam leaned back in his chair. "Before we hear the Vale update from Blake, I want to take a moment here to discuss further plans. Right now the Faunus are in a position of power we have never held before. We are nearing our goal of a free world for Faunus everywhere. Our first major move in maintaining this however will be crucial."

He looked between each leader with folded his hands. "Beacon Academy has a reputation of putting out Remnant's finest Huntsmen and Huntresses. To secure Vale and establish a foothold, Beacon must fall. Blake you used to attend this school, I want you to be the one to lead the attack, having been there you know the layout better than anyone from our intel group could get."

Nodding, Blake remained silent as Adam glanced over the map. "Soon, with this foothold, we will be able to launch more raids and soon enough move on to the other Kingdoms. Now that we have that matter out of the way, Blake proceed with your news."

Clearing her throat Blake took a moment to collect her thoughts. "As of today, huntsmen groups have begun falling back to the center of Vale near the capital as we began pushing, the only remaining problems outside of the capital are bandits. More specifically the Branwen tribe has been the one causing most of our casualties." She pointed to a small island just off the coast. "We have intel the leader of the tribe regularly visits this island, along with her there has been heavy Huntsman traffic as well."

"What do you plan to do about it?" Viktor asked eying her up and down.

"I will divide up my men and send a group to try and stop any more huntsmen from entering the area or to damage anything they find." Blake looked back to the island on the map.

Blake's head filled with sorrowful thoughts as she looked at that tiny island on the map, thoughts of Yang. She remembered what Yang said when they sat in the lecture hall. _'Hey Blake, when we graduate, you need to come visit Patch with me and Ruby. It's a small island just off the coast of Vale. No grimm and plenty of Sun, we could go to the beach or walk around the town park.'_ The memory of her enthusiastic face made Blake smile.

 _'Perhaps, Yang, perhaps, but that means you have to meet my parents in Menagerie as well.'_ She smiled some more as she remembered cleaning the blood from her girlfriends face.

"Im sorry Yang..." She whispered to herself, just like that, her smile faded from a bright grin to a sorrowful frown.

"What was that, Ms. Belladonna?" Adam asked leaning forward. "If you are done, say so, there are still many objectives we need to finish today."

"Yes sir." Clearing her throat she continued. "I was also informed last night of a capture in central Vale. We may be able to use them as a leverage when the time comes. Along with their capture we gained the intel that Weiss Schnee is in the Kingdom of Vale right now. What she is doing there, we do not know."

"Weiss Schnee is in Vale huh?" A grin surfaced his face. "Does she have her personal guard with her?"

Looking to Adam, Blake shook her head. "We believe she is traveling alone."

"Perfect, Blake, I want you to go and begin on the capture and execution of that Schnee bitch." Turning to two other captains, Adam stood up. "Viktor continue with the SDC train, I expect to hear about its destruction. Corba, I am assigning you over to Blake. The Schnee may be by herself but she is not a pushover."

Corba nodded in acknowledgment as she glanced to Blake.

"If that is all return to your bases and prepare for your assignments." Waiting until Adam left, the rest of the group stood their ground looking at one another. Viktor finally turned and left leaving Corba and Blake to themselves.

"So what is your plan?" Corba asked Blake as they made their way out of the building. "I mean, capturing a Schnee will not be an easy task."

"I have an idea on how we can set a trap." Nearing her living quarters Blake stopped outside. "Just leave the planning to me, continue training with your troops and be ready as soon as I send word." With that Blake turned to enter the room.

"Blake?" Blake looked back and saw concern on Corba's face. "How are- I mean, you used to be on the same team as Weiss. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Sighing, as she knows where she is coming from with this, Blake clenched the door. "The key words there are *used to*, now go as I told you." The door closed quickly as Blake went inside.

Instead of going to her office to plan, she collapsed, pressing her back firmly against the door, tucking her head in her arms. Feelings of grief and guilt filled her chest. _'Of all the things I would have been assigned, it had to be this.'  
_

After what felt like forever, Blake brought herself to stand back up. She slowly walked to her office, carelessly taking off the black top of her uniform leaving her with a white wrap around her chest and the pants of her uniform.

Sitting down at the table provided she started her paperwork. She knew she could possibly use their current captive as a setting for the trap. Where to set it up at was the question she needed an answer to. Rubbing her temples she leaned back in her chair. Knowing Weiss, she may be alone right now, but given the circumstances she will most likely pay for more protection.

Picking up her scroll, she dialed her next in command. "Korren I need you to get the prisoner and head about 50 miles south of the capital." While they may be underhanded she had one leverage.

"Yes, the older Schnee, take her south of the capital, we are going to use her." after confirming the coordinates with her second she hung up. "Winter Schnee, I hope this was all worth it. Either Weiss will kill us and save you, or we get to execute two Schnees."


	3. Bitter-Sweet Memories

**A BIG shout to PshycoSensei for the help with the chapter and editing as well as some amazing dream sequences.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and former Huntress for Team RWBY, never imagined she would find herself tracking down her former team. Normally she would not leave Atlas other than instances of the utmost importance. Now she finds herself in the lobby of a run down hotel in an area outside the Kingdom of Vale.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a Yang Xiao Long? Has she happened to stop by here?" She asked as she approached the front desk. Sitting in the chair was a rabbit faunus who upon seeing her icy blue eyes and white hair sat straight up.

"I-I.." The faunus stuttered trying to form a sentence as her brain worked to comprehend why Weiss Schnee was here.

Seeing the younger girl having a small panic attack Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not fret, I am nothing like my family. I owed my life to a faunus once."

Taking a deep breath the receptionist looked at her. "I'm sorry, but you just missed her. She left probably as you were pulling in. She had said something about taking a mission."

Pinching the bridge of her nose she could feel the migraine coming. She had been too late yet again. What would her sister think of her tardiness to the most simplest of things. The thought of Winter stopped her for a moment as she felt a pang of guilt go through her heart. She can't forget why she is here in the first place.

"Where do Huntsman and Huntresses obtain missions here?" Eyeing the receptionist up and down one last time.

"Just down the street to your right. There is a small hub there where the locals post missions." Nodding in thanks, Weiss turned to leave.

"Gerard book me a room here, I will be back shortly." Bowing, Gerard left Weiss to go fill out the paperwork.

Outside, the sun was shining bright over head as it reached midday. The heat was intense compared to the dark, winter like conditions of her home kingdom. Shielding her eyes from the sun's rays she made her way to the hunters hub. Passing by, she felt the glares of the local resident faunus, she knew she had a target on her back, and being by herself did not help in the slightest either.

Rounding the corner of the street she could see one building in particular with the most traffic. Guessing that it was the one she was looking for she headed towards it. Nearing the building, she noticed many professional huntsmen walking in and out. Opening the door she found herself in a giant open room, to her left was the job postings, middle was the reception desks, and to her right were a couple of CCT booths.

"Wow, look at that! I don't think I have ever laid eyes on a lady this beautiful before." A voice cat called from across the room.

Ignoring it as they are probably looking elsewhere she walked up to the desks. Approaching the desk she found herself in the face of another Faunus. Looking up and without missing a beat they pulled up their screen.

"And how may we assist you today ?" Stunned by their quick response Weiss stumbled to find her words.

"Ahem, yes uh, I am looking for a Yang Xiao Long, I heard she had taken a mission from here today just before my arrival. If you do not mind, I was wondering if you could tell me where the mission location was." Straightening her dress, Weiss smiled politely.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Xiao Long, she took a mission about fifteen miles east of the town it seems." The clerk explained. "A simple mission to clear out a group of Ursa near a small village."

"Thank you very much." Bidding the receptionist farewell Weiss headed towards the door.

"Aww, leaving already?" The voice cat called out again. This time though Weiss could feel it being directed at her. Stopping, she turned to look at the owner of the voice. Standing in the corner, surrounded by what she presumed was his team, was a lean young boy.

Walking over to her he turned back and gave his friends two thumbs up. Slicking back his hair he approached Weiss, giving what she presumed was supposed to be a charming smile she cringed internally.

"You just walked in, why not let me show you around some?" Weiss just rolled her eyes as he attempted to flirt with her. "I know some good restaurants around here. What do you say? A ni~ce dinner...just me...and you?"

Rubbing her temple she did not have time to deal with this. Leaning in posture she crossed her arms. "I am going to have to decline. I am far too busy to go out to dinners with so called pretty boys...or tools like you."

Turning back towards the door she proceeded to walk out. Before she left she looked back one last time. "And by the way, it is ' _you and me'_ not 'me and you'." With that, Weiss left the building. She could hear the collective laughter of his friends and others that were close enough to hear her.

In reality, there was only one person who she would have wanted to have ask her out, the image of her former hyperactive leader popped into her head. Heat soon arose in her cheeks as she could feel herself becoming flushed. Patting her face to refocus herself she had to find a way to catch up with Yang. Straightening her skirt, she headed back to the hotel deeming it best to gather some supplies and head out in the morning after some rest. Looking to the sky she watched the clouds list lazily above her mind began to wonder on its own.

"Weiss! Look what I can do!"Ruby had once yelled to her while she was trying to study for one of their exams. "I can balance a cookie on my nose- isn't that awesome!" Weiss couldn't get her high pitched voice out of her head. She wondered how she sounded now after all this time. _Probably still squeaky and cute, but aged._

Tears soon trickled down her cheeks as she picked up her pace towards the hotel. Why did she have to start thinking of her now, she was taking a risk of running into her going after Yang, and even then that is a major risk in of itself. Yang probably painted a target on her back that she plans on hitting.

The front of the hotel was soon in sight and she breathed a sigh. A hot shower sounded like heaven to her right now. Despite being used to Vale's weather since having attended school here today was warmer than usual, maybe it was because she hadn't been to the kingdom since her team split up that she was out of her climate again. Once inside she visited the desk again to retrieve her room key.

The room was not particularly large yet not on the small side. The wallpaper was a dull grey that lightened up as the sun hit it. To her she felt like she was back in her Beacon dorm and the rest of her team would walk through the door any moment. Staring at the door for what felt like an eternity, Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment she grabbed a change of clothes from her bag and she headed to the shower.

The hot water pelted against her skin as she leaned her head against the tile wall, craning her neck from side to side she felt it pop. Stress usually never got to her as she has been around it for most of her life. The fact that she will have to face the people who she used to call family again has put a tremendous weight on her.

She had thought about trying to stay in contact with them after she had departed. One call was all it took for her to learn she could not go back. Yang was the one who had picked up the phone that day. When she found out it was Weiss calling you could feel the anger radiating off of her through the phone.

"You have no goddamn business calling!"Yang had once told her over the phone in a strained voice. "I do NOT want to hear from you, and I will NOT let you speak to Ruby! You've done enough damage already!" Weiss remembered how angry she sounded since then. She imagined Yang's eyes were glowing red during that call, hearing her scroll beginning to crack in her tightening grasp as she talked to the heiress.

Calling Yang, it has been an option since she has arrived, but the thought of it scared her. She didn't even know if Yang still has the same scroll from when she was in school. The different jobs they could take risk gear becoming ruined, thus why most huntsman have new scrolls every couple weeks or so. Nonetheless, she was terrified of what her teammate might do to her if she found her. _But, on the other hand, maybe she'll be willing to help me._

Soon, she began to slowly doze off, closing her eyes and letting her mind wander off as she fell asleep on the shower floor. The water hitting her skin reminded her of a memory she had with Ruby.

* * *

 **Six years ago…**

 **Spring**

Thunder boomed over the city of Vale, strong winds blew wildly, and torrents of lightning flashed across the sky. The marks of a hurricane. Hurricane's weren't usually feared by many, mostly because they were one of the few forces of nature that could keep the Grimm away due to the extreme and dangerous weather.

Ruby and Weiss had to stay in the Schnee family vacation home in Vale for much longer than expected. The storms had made it unsafe for anyone to step outside as the winds alone would likely blow anyone away. As if it weren't enough. The wind knocked numerous trees over the road back into the city, leaving the two young Huntresses to fend for themselves, alone. As it stands, they've had to hold up in the home for another nine days.

Weiss sat on the ledge to a large window in the master bedroom. The glass was made for this weather and served as the perfect barrier between her and the violent smashing of the harsh rain. She checked her scroll which had been receiving the latest updates to the hurricanes progression. To her dismay, the latest reports were explaining the hurricanes onslaught in Vale would last for another three days and that anyone who needed supplies should activate the SOS on their scrolls.

"Weiss…" A young voice called the heiress from her thoughts.

Weiss turned to see Ruby standing in the doorway wrapped in a blanket, she must have just woken up from her nap in the living room because her silver eyes were worn with the look of fatigue.

"Hey…" Weiss said giving a soft smile. She spoke with a soft voice. "we're going to be stuck here for three more days," She stood up and walked over to her leader and friend. "maybe longer. Who knows?"

Ruby just nodded softly, she was starting to miss Yang. She wondered how her sister was doing right about now. Probably getting the same news as Weiss just received, maybe worse, reports have been saying that the west of a Vale was being hit the hardest by the hurricane. She imagined the damage being done to the city; windows broken, street signs bent, cars flipped over, not to mention the pain and misery many of the inner city residents were going through.

Weiss noticed her leaders weighted expression of homesickness. She'd never seen her leader so down before.

"Weiss…" Ruby once again said. "can I tell you something?" She asked timidly.

"Of course." Weiss responded with a pang of concern.

"I-...I don't like storms very much." Ruby hesitantly admitted.

Weiss' face took on the full shroud of worry. "Why don't you like them?"

"Back in Patch, they were always so loud." Ruby explained. "The thunder and lighting would scare me awake when I was little, it still does now."

Weiss sighed, not an exasperated sigh, but a soft one that spelled compassion. She brought her leader into a hug. "I don't like storms either…" She whispered in Ruby's ear.

Ruby looked up and met Weiss' soft blue eyes. They glimmered with deep remorse. Weiss smiled, Ruby was like a little sister to her. She was someone Ruby could look up to, even if Ruby was her leader. _I honestly couldn't be prouder to call her my family._

"Hey," Weiss said bringing Ruby to attention. "want to come sleep with me in here?" Heat arose in her face as she blushed with the question. To her relief, Ruby nodded with a warm smile.

The two then walked to the large bed in the center of the room, the soft fabric felt like laying in a cloud to the two girls. The sheets brought a comfortable warmth as they buried themselves under them.

Once the two settled in and got comfortable Ruby had something to say. "Weiss...thank you, for being there for me."

Weiss turned to face her. She smiled and said "I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

With that, Ruby smiled and fell asleep, Weiss would follow soon after. But before she did, she leaned over and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, you dolt." Weiss said as she let her head fall back to her pillow. Her eyes and mind were then slowly taken by the sweet embrace of sleep. A slumber that would last for hours to come as the hurricane raged on outside.

* * *

 **Present day…**

The water began to run cold, Weiss woke up suddenly with the discomfort and cut it off to get out. She had to be asleep for nearly half an hour. _How long has it been since I've slept?_ She thought as she stood up and walked out of the shower. _Heh, "no matter what." Yeah I guess I held up my promise didn't I?_ She snapped to herself as she walked to the mirror.

Wiping the steam off the mirror she looked at herself. Bags had formed under her eyes from the lack of sleep and immense exhaustion. Tracing her scar she closed her eyes as more memories filled her head.

"Weiss? I know- I know you don't like talking about it, but how did you get the scar?" Ruby timidly asked from her bunk six years back. Weiss almost didn't hear her as she was whispering so as to not wake the others. She couldn't remember what she had told Ruby, but if she were to guess it was not something nice. Drying her hair she finished up in the bathroom and dressed for bed. Laying down on the bed she stared at the ceiling. She hated to admit it, but ever since leaving she had missed the sounds of her team. From Yang and Ruby's snoring to the small flicks of Blake's book pages when she stayed up to read.

Her life was quiet now, just like she wanted when she first started Beacon. Looking back she hated how she acted. She pushed most everyone away in hopes of retaining her prim and proper look. By now she was disgusted of her former self and how she treated people. Living with the sisters taught her so much about life and how some people are only there for a moment.

Sleep finally over took her as she felt her eyes start to fall shut. In her dreams was everything like it should be. She and Blake never left the team, Ruby and Yang were still family to them, and they all stayed together. Come sun up she would be ripped from the world she wanted and forced back into the world she helped create.

The sun peeked through the window curtains as Weiss slept. The rays gently shown over her eyes as it poked her awake. Sitting up in bed she stretched her arms and let out a deep yawn. Looking at the clock she saw it was already past eight in the morning. Normally she was up much sooner than this and heading to work.

Stepping out of bed she opened her travel bag and gathered her daily clothes. Once changed and her morning hygiene was taken care of she set out. Taking out her scroll she opened it up to view the surrounding area. There was only one village near by that Yang could have gone to.

Just like yesterday the sun was bright in the sky with clouds dotting the horizon. Fixing Myrtenaster on her side she set out, hoping there was available transportation for at least half the way. Opening her scroll she looked for the nearest transportation terminal. Finding one only a block or two away she closed her scroll.

The terminal was quite busy as she walked up to the building with hunters going each and every way. The PA speakers loudly broadcasting messages over head for incoming and outgoing members. Making her way to the ticket counter she felt a pair of eyes behind her.

"You thought I was going to let you make a fool of me and just leave?" Turning around she came eye to eye with the young tool who had asked her out yesterday. Storming up to her he leaned in close. "You are going to apologize for what you did."

Weiss put three fingers on his chest before creating a glyph. "I am under no obligation to do such a thing. Afterall, it was _you_ who decided to cat call me." Flipping her fingers upwards Weiss sent the tool of a boy flying backwards.

"Wah!" He screamed as his voice cracked from the sudden forces pushing him backwards. He landed on the ground rolling backward before stopping at his friends feet.

"Noah are you ok?" One of his friends called to him. Noah pushed his friend away as he sat up on the ground. Glaring at Weiss he stood up brushing himself off.

"You are going to regret doing that." Weiss only chuckled at the words that seem to have lost their intended ferocity.

"And how do you plan to make me regret?" She asked willing to humor the boy for a moment.

"Let's just say I have friends in high places." He said with a smug smile plastered on his face. "And I know you don't want to piss them off by hurting me."

Turning away seeing as she humored him enough Weiss made to head back towards the ticket counter. "Don't you walk away from me bitch!"

By now a crowd was gathering to see what the commotion was. Closing her eyes, Weiss focused on remaining calm. What would her sister do in this situation was her thought process at the moment. Drawing Myrtenaster she poisd herself ready to defend if the need arose.

"I would choose my next words...very...carefully...if I were you." Weiss threatened pointing her rapier towards the boy.

"And I would not threaten a Huntsman who works for General Ironwood." Noah snickered.

General Ironwood? No way in hell that could be true, the General would never hire someone this idiotic. Lowering her weapon Weiss eyed him up and down. His clothes were not of the highest quality, but not cheap enough to be found around town. Sewn on the left shoulder is a patch that appears military. Maybe he does work for Ironwood, even still it would do him no good to call. She may yet be able to talk her way out of this.

Straightening her back she put on her most confident voice. "Go ahead, call the General, I am sure he will not be pleased. Being interrupted for something trivial that a Huntsman should be able to handle. You would be out of a job quicker than you could blink."

Noah's smirk quickly delved into a frown upon hearing the heiress' words. Murmurs throughout the crowd began as neither one moved. It seemed neither one wanted to make the first move less be liable for any damages.

"What the hell is going on now?" A gruff raspy voice called from behind Weiss.

Turning to see who was approaching her eyes widened. Out of all the people she knew how come it had to be him. Walking towards them was none other than Ruby's Uncle Qrow. Weiss despised him for his carelessness in appearance and mannerism. The fact that he was almost consistently drunk did not help his image either.

"Oh...I could have figured it was you, Ice Princess." Eying Weiss as he turned to look at the boy. "And from what I could hear, you are one of Jimmy's pets aint ya?"

Clenching his fists the boy glared at Qrow. "I work for him yes, but I swear if you insult him like that again I will-"

"You will what? Run to the nearest adult cus' words hurt your feelings?" Walking up to the boy Qrow practically towered over him. "You better piss off before I decide to make you leave."

The air became frigid as people waited for one to make the first move. After a moment of fearful contemplation Noah backed up. As he left the area Qrow kept his eyes on him to make sure nothing else happened. Once he was gone, Qrow sighed in relief seeing he was not going to have to talk to James about why another one of his contractors was hurt.

"Now, onto the other question of the day; why are _you_ here?" He asked turning to Weiss who shied away some.

* * *

The trees flew past Yang as she drove down the dirt path towards the village. Anger still seething in her body as she could not get the picture of the Heiress' car out of her head. _Of all the people that could have popped up around here why did it have to be her?_

Closing her eyes, Yang breathed in and exhaled to calm herself down. She knew why it was Weiss considering their other ex-teammate was now part of a terrorist group. Shaking her head of the memories she refocused on the path ahead of her. Judging by the sun in the sky she has been riding for around half the day.

Pulling off the road she dismounted her motorcycle and stretched her limbs. The sound of water in the distance caught her attention as she headed through the woods a ways. Coming across a small pond she smiled as she bent down and splashed her face. The cool water ran down her face and neck dripping into the openings of her shirt.

Scanning the area around her Yang noticed it was in a decently secluded area and definitely off the beaten path. Standing up she started removing her gear until she was fully undressed, removing her arm and placed it atop her clothes. Looking at the pond she narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"Cannon ball!" She yelled as she ran and jumped into the water. The coolness engulfed her as she floated atop the water.

Memories of her and Ruby finding little swimming holes during summer on Patch flooded her head. The pools would always be so cool in contrast to the punishing heat. The ones in Patch were also so clear and clean in comparison to the one she was swimming in now, the solid rock beneath would make sure of that. This one was somewhat clear, had it not been for the dirt that floated around from below. Regardless, this was one of the rare moments Yang had where she could enjoy herself for once.

"Yang, stop it, ha ha ha!" Ruby laughed back when they went to swim and splashed each other in one of the ponds. She remembered that day well, hard to forget as it was the time Ruby brought her swimsuit but Yang had forgotten hers so she had to skinny dip. But it was fun, another good moment spent with her sister all those years ago.

The clouds over head drifted lazily by casting the ocasional shadow. Yang knew her hair was going to hate her for this, but the heat was too overwhelming. The heat...that brought another memory...

* * *

 **Six years ago…**

 **Winter Vacation**

Snow, ice, evergreens, and mistletoe, these things only meant one thing; Winter. A joyous time of year where children and adults alike can go out and have fun; throwing snowballs, building snowmen, ice skating; and for those who are more aesthetically relaxed, they can walk around taking in the luscious landscape bathed in white, sit by a nice warm fire, or just watch as the snow slowly falls one, by, one...

For Team RWBY, however, they had something else in mind.

The island of Patch had been covered in snow, A truly breathtakingly new world that was just as ravishing as it was during the Spring, Summer, and Fall seasons. Yang and Ruby invited Weiss and Blake over to their cabin for the break, and the sisters knew of a place that they knew their friends would love.

"It's this hot spring in the middle of the forest," Yang had told them. "completely untouched by ice, it's absolutely amazing." She closed her eyes and looked up, relishing in the thought of just falling asleep in the warm waters.

"That sounds like fun, Yang." Blake said with a warm smile.

"A hot spring? In Winter? I can't believe it." Weiss shrugged. "It's got to be freezing by now."

"Nope," Ruby commented. "me and Yang have already been there a couple days ago. It's still warm, even now." Her eyes were beaming with excitement as she took to Weiss' side, wrapping her arm over her shoulder. Weiss just rolled her eyes.

Weiss, thought it over. The idea of a hot spring sounded nice, and spending it with her team made it sound even better. _How bad could it possibly be?_

"Alright...I'm in." She said releasing herself from her girlfriends grip. She couldn't help but smile seeing Ruby's glowing enthusiasm.

"Great, follow me." Yang said as she hurried out the door. The rest of the girls nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

The team gathered around the pool Yang and Ruby were talking about. The cold air made the warm water steam on the surface, confirming that was indeed a _hot_ spring.

"Ok, I take it back, this might actually be fun." Weiss commented as she knelt down to run her hand through the water. Though, she had to pocket her hand in her coat pocket seconds later as her hand started freezing soon after.

"So…" Blake spoke up. "did we bring anything to wear?"

"Ha ha ha, yeah, Yang," Ruby elbowed her sister. "did you forget your swimsuit again?" Yang blushed with embarrassment.

Weiss brought her palm to her face. "Ruby...I don't think _any_ of us brought swimsuits."

"Yeah…he he he," Yang started scratching the back of her head. "we could always just skinny dip." She then said blushing even more.

Yang wasn't the only one. The four looked at each other with faces of both shock and intrigue as they contemplated Yang's proposal. Needless to say, standing out in the cold and thinking about it wasn't helping anyone's case. After a long pause, the four all laughed and began to strip down. The cold hit their skin like a wave of freezer burnt fire prompting them to hurry up.

Now down to just their underwear, the four hurried into the warm pool of water. The flash of heat was a great and instantaneous change from the blistering cold as they let the warmth wrap around their graceful bodies. It was also strangely comfortable to sit in although the bottom of the pool was made of bedrock, either way, it was therapeutic.

"This is nice…" Blake sighed. None of her friends could hear over the water but she was purring.

"Yeah, it is." Weiss followed up sinking further down into the water.

"Told you this would be great." Ruby said swimming up to Weiss, she splashed her in the face which provoked a heated glare from the heiress.

"You dolt!" She laughed as she splashed some more water back at Ruby.

Yang and Blake just sat and watched as the two playfully fought, laughing with sheer delight as the two wrapped their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Ok you two, come on, let us enjoy this." Yang said while laughing. Weiss and Ruby came to their senses and stopped, laughing to themselves.

The four once again relaxed as the water began to settle down from the prior splash fight. This was something they needed. Just a moment of camaraderie and bliss from the trials of the duties of being Huntresses.

"I'm really glad we did this," Weiss said with a bright smile, something rarely seen from her. "I hope this never ends for us." She then said with a sigh.

"Yeah." The three other girls said in unison. They then sank into the water, lay their heads back, closed their eyes and let the embrace of sleep take them over.

* * *

 **Present day**

Her eyes opened. _I always liked that time of our lives...sucks that it didn't work out though._ She thought as she floated around like a piece of stray wood. After around an hour of being in the water Yang finally exited the pond.

"I should have brought something to dry off with..." She mumbled to herself as she came to the realization she was going to have to sun dry.

She made the swim back to solid ground where her clothes lay. She'd have to wait a while before she could put them back on, she did, however, need her arm. _Never know when it may come in handy._

She picked her arm up off the pile of clothes and snapped it back onto its stump. Truth be told, she thought it would feel weird, taking her arm off and expecting to lose the feeling, but nope, it just felt like any other sensation; numb, and normal. It didn't take away from the fact that she still wanted to kill the person responsible for what had happened all those years ago. _If only things had been different. If Blake hadn't betrayed me- betrayed us. If I had reacted differently, instead of my 'brute force' self, if I would've kept my head...I wouldn't be left with *this* pain, *this* reminder of everything that happened that night. Adam, wherever you are, when I find Blake and deal with her...you're next. And I promise you, I *will* be in control, and it *will* be bloody._ Her thoughts of that night swirled in her mind as her arm clenched it's fist in her rage. She wanted to rip the masks off both of their faces and beat them to pulp. She wanted to look into Adam's eyes and see the scared man she wanted to see under the slits of that mask.

She took a deep breath, her anger quelled down to an ember. _One of these days... one of these days, I'll see them both._ She thought as her fist unclenched. _For now though, I'm just a girl standing nude in the middle of the forest._

She walked away from the pond to see if she could find a clear place to dry off, she'd lay next to her stuff in the shade of the trees, but she wasn't going to dry off as fast and she had something of a schedule to keep.

She cleared her way through some branches, the foliage scratching everywhere at her bare skin as she failed to break away some the branches that blocked her path through.

As she was pushing through the branches, one thick branch slipped from her hand and whipped her in her face and chest. She grimaced in pain before her aura healed the scratches and bruising seconds later. _Dammit._ She thought as part of her wished Ironwood had the foresight to include some kind of cutting device into her new arm, or at least wished that she would've brought a machete or something to make the trek easier. Of course, her grief was short lived as she finally found a clearing; a nice big plain of grass, glittering and gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Perfect." Yang smiled. It was the perfect spot to lay back and dry off. She sat down and stretched back out, putting her aviators on to block out the sun. Yang would usually never be outside like this. She may be a flirt and show off some skin but in reality she was very self conscious about herself.

She laughed to herself as she imagined what Ruby would be saying to her right now. "Yang, put clothes on; Yang, stop jiggling your boobs;" She rocked her body sideways for emphasis as she spoke. "Yang, this; Yang, that." She said impersonating her sister.

Her mind was filled with happy memories from the years before everything fell apart. She and Ruby were happy with their new family. Yang once again drifted off to sleep as she laid in the grass.

* * *

 **Five and a half years ago…**

 **Summer**

Two girls sat on the edge of a cliff, looking over the city below as the sun set in the most beautifully vibrant pinks and oranges. The dusk light bathed the land and sky in a hue of gold marking the final moments of days end. It was truly a breathtaking sight, looking over from the city, to Beacon, the Forever Fall Forest, all the way to the dilapidated city of Mountain Glenn, a less sightly place to look to but the sunset took away from its ominous and desolate view and left it to look like any other city.

"Thank you, for taking me with you up here." Blake said with the warm smile she'd always given her girlfriend.

Yang laughed. "I guess you could say this is 'pur'fect?"

Blake laughed along with her. She couldn't get over Yang's humor no matter where they were. _Even if some puns were kinda bad. But I love her anyway._ She thought as she knelt her head on Yang's shoulder. This drew a bright smile from Yang and prompted her to kiss Blake's forehead.

 _This really is perfect._ Yang thought as she put her arm around Blake's shoulder. _We're alone, just me, and her, looking at the sunset. I don't think I could ever ask for a better time in my—our—life._

Yang and Blake went up to stay in a cabin high up in the mountains of Vale while Ruby and Weiss were up visiting Atlas. It was a great place to stay for many reasons, but only two mattered; it was isolated from the Grimm for one. And for two, it was just plain beautiful. _Just you, and me, Blakey._

The grass swayed with the soft gusts of the wind, keeping the two girls cool in the summer sunset day. The air was very refreshing as they continued to take in the view. Being so high up was like being in another world, cut off from the one below which suffered from misery and malice. This world was theirs, full of love and bliss in soft shades of red and pink.

"Yang, can I ask you something?" Blake asked craning her head up towards her lover.

"Of course, what's up?" Yang replied taking her arm from her girlfriends shoulder to meet her gaze.

Blake took a moment to think of what she wanted to say, she didn't want to ask something that would hurt their relationship. After a long minute she finally found what to ask.

"You know about my family, my childhood...what about you?" She asked. "What was your childhood like?"

This brought Yang to a long moment of pause. She almost want to shut Blake down for asking, but she couldn't be mad, of course she couldn't, it wouldn't be fair to either of them if she didn't tell her about her childhood, growing up without a mother, then practically raising Ruby after a Summer disappeared. _But she's the friend, more than a friend...she's family. It's only right if I tell her._ She took a breath and told Blake the story.

"My mom was never there to raise me," Yang finally said. "she left shortly after I was born. She left my dad and I alone for whatever reason and never even bothered to come back." Her hand balled into a fist. "I always hated her for that, leaving me, without so much as an explanation. I bet she doesn't even know about Ruby, or about what happened to Summer." Her aura began to flare in a fiery rage. Blake scooted herself a away so as to not interrupt, still listening intently as she let her girlfriend vent. "If she had- if she had been there, to see me grow up, to help dad when he needed it. If she had at least come back to explain why she left then maybe things would be different."

Her aura began to cool down and her fire started to quell, tears started rolling down her face as she finished her thoughts. "What kind of person abandons their family like that? It feels worse than anything that could ever happen to anyone!" She looked down in despair. "To leave a child to suffer all alone…" She quietly finished.

Blake crawled back to her girlfriends side, taking her into a warm hug. "You're my family, Yang…I would never leave you." She couldn't allow Yang to feel alone, she had to show her that she cared. That she could be her light in the dark world she was left too.

Yang looked up, meeting Blake's bright amber eyes that burned with deep empathy and compassion. She returned the hug, burying her face in Blake's shoulder.

"I love you." Yang said still tearing up.

Blake smiled. "I love you too." She leaned in to kiss Yang on the lips.

Overcome with passion and desire, the two shut out everything else and embraced each other letting nothing else but their instinct take over. _We needed this. I needed this. And she needed this._ They both thought as they lost themselves in their love. As they were enjoying themselves, they didn't notice the sun had finally set. Night had shrouded the mountains in the bright glow of the moonlight.

"I won't ever leave you, Yang..." Blake paused their moment to say. "I promise, to the end, I will never leave your side. You have my word." With that, the two got back to enjoying each other, with the soothing embrace of sleep slowly taking them soon after.

* * *

 **Present day**

She awoke from her dream. That was she and Blake's anniversary when they took their relationship a step forward. _Too bad the moral of the story is a broken promise._ Yang thought as she bitterly awoke from her slumber.

The warm sun dried her skin relatively fast as she relaxed. Once dry Yang stood up and walked back to where she left her clothes.

* * *

Once she dressed herself again. She hopped back on her bike and resumed her trip down the road to the village. Her hair was still damp but the wind would do that part as she drove.

The roofs of houses soon started to peek over the trees ahead of her. Nearing the edge she was able to see a few villagers out and about. Slowing her speed as she entered the town Yang could feel eyes just staring at her.

In the middle of the town was the Main Hall where the village elder should be found. Disembarking, she dusted herself off and straightened her hair as best as she could. Opening the wooden doors to the Hall she quietly entered.

"Hello? My name is Yang, I'm a Huntress sent to help with the Ursa problem." The hall was completely empty except for a few chairs and a small table.

Assuming no one was in the building she exited and looked around outside. From what she could gather the town was relatively small compared to others she's seen. A few shops dotted the square mixed together with some housing. The local watering hole seemed to be the only place active right now.

Walking quickly she darted across the road and headed to the bar. Nearing the front door she could hear the muffled sounds of conversations taking place. Pushing open the doors the entire establishment went quiet as everyone looked at her. Eying the crowd she entered the room and sat down at the bar.

"Now I don't know about you all but when a Huntress agrees to take care of a job you all posted, one might offer information on said job." Leaning on the counter she motioned for the bar keep to pour her a drink.

"We were expecting a _real_ Hunts _men_ to come, not some girly." A rather burly man said from the back of the room. Eliciting a few agreements with his statement, Yang looked to him.

"Well this _girly_ can beat your ass three ways to Sunday without breaking a sweat." Grabbing her drink as the bartender set it down in front of her she downed it in one go. "Now...let's get down to business, yeah?"

Not a single one of the bars patrons moved. Opting to return to their drinks instead with a few mumbles here and there. Yang narrowed her eyes as she mumbled to herself.

"Damn villagers, I didn't have to take the job. I could have just let this town become overrun." Tossing some lien on the counter to pay for her drink Yang stood up. As she headed to the door she spotted a younger looking boy just outside the window. When he saw she had spotted him his eyes went wide and he took off.

Running out of the bar Yang barely managed to see the kid dart between some buildings. Sprinting after him Yang hardly broke a sweat. Stumbling over the loose rocks in the ground the kid took a spill and landed on his face.

Walking up to him Yang extended her hand. "That was a nasty spill kid." Grabbing his as he extended his arm she pulled him up in one go. Helping the boy brush off she smiled to herself.

As the kid adjusted himself all she could see was Ruby when they were younger. Shaking her head she got her mind back on track. She can't afford to reminisce all day as she kneeled down. Putting her hands on the boys shoulders she looked at him sternly.

"Listen kid..I don't know why everyone here is hesitant to help but I need information." The brawler said in her calmest voice. The boy could not have been older than six. "Now what is going on here?"

Fidgeting in place as Yang waited for an answer from the kid she sighed. "Listen this is just between us alright?" She said trying to ease the boy into talking to her.

"All the Huntsmen that take the quest never come back." He finally spoke surprising Yang.

"Well they weren't Yang Xiao Long were they." She grinned pointing to herself. Eliciting a small smile from him she smiled herself.

"Now how bout we discuss these incidents a little more ok?"

Walking back towards her bike with the kid in tow she began thinking. ' _I wonder where the other Hunters went? If the mission was this dangerous they would have made it a team only mission.'_

Reaching her bike she picked the kid up and set him down on the seat. Opening one of the compartments she pulled out a candy bar, her hidden stash kept secrete from her sister. Eyes widening the child quickly opened the bar and chomped down. Chocolate covering most of his mouth at this point Yang could not stifle her laughter. Patting him on the head she looked him in the eyes.

"You mind telling me what has been going on?" Swallowing the kid nodded as he finished the candy bar.

"Lots of Hunters go out to the woods to take care of the Ursa but none come back. The town can't afford a team so they say the Hunters keep quitting." Wiping his mouth off he looked to Yang. "Miss please don't go out there. I don't want no more people to go missing like my mom."

Those words hit Yang like a cinder block. Picking the kid up off the bike she set him down on the ground. Without a word she mounted and fired up the engine. She did not need to hear those words at a time like this. Not now, not ever in her opinion. Heading for the far side of the village she spotted what looked like claw marks on the side of a building. Figuring that is where the Ursa have been coming from she proceeded forward.

* * *

The last place on Remnant Weiss thought she would find herself was sitting in a cafe while being questioned by Qrow Branwen. Sipping on her coffee she closed her eyes and let the hazel taste take over her taste buds. Cracking open an eye she peered across the table at the older man. His black hair was slicked back with a few streaks of grey dotting its form. He had long since removed the cape from his outfit after it had become tattered beyond repair.

"Alright enough of the silent treatment why are you here?" His gravely voice filled the void between the two. "Last I hear you were heading the SDC after Mr. Moneybags fell ill."

"I was heading the company yes but due to a immediate emergency I had to step away." She said setting her cup down on its saucer. "I do not know how much information you can gather out here but to shorten this meeting I will cut to the point."

Raising an eyebrow Qrow leaned back in his chair. Something big must have happened to drag her away from her work if what Ruby had told him meant anything. Looking Weiss up and down he noted that her posture is somewhat off. Normally her and her sister would be what he would call _ass rods_. "Alright let's hear it."

Breathing in Weiss mentally prepped herself. "Winter is missing, we do not want to fear the worst but no one has had contact with her for weeks." Patting the edge of her eye with a napkin she dotted away any tears that may have started forming. "I am here to make an attempt to requisition a team to help find her."

Fitting the puzzle pieces together Qrow was able to figure out what she was planning. While it would be nice to see her being taken down a peg he'd rather save her the reality. "I can safely assume you were looking into getting Ruby and Yang. Am I right in this assumption Princess?"

Nodding slightly Weiss confirmed his statement. Looking up to the sky Qrow rubbed his temples. Why did this have to happen today of all things. She was going to need top notch Hunters if a rescue is needed. With a situation as delicate as this he too would ask for Yang and Ruby knowing they can think fast on their feet. As of right now though it would only be her and Yang seeing as Ruby is still out on a mission.

"Alright kid here's the deal. Yang'll probably want to punch the lights out of you until there is nothing left to punch." He stated bluntly. "And that is putting it lightly."

"I understand the risks involved with contacting my old team. There is no one else I trust to handle this however so it leaves me no choice." Weiss stated standing up from the table. "I thank you for your warning but I must be off."

As Weiss walked away from the table she heard Qrow yell out one last thing. "Watch out for her left hook. If she lands that you can say goodnight for a week."

* * *

Returning to the terminal Weiss made sure to keep an eye on her surroundings less she be bothered yet again. After paying for her ticket she made her way to the transit vehicle. Around halfway there the sirens dotting the road ways started to blare. Covering her ears she looked around as a few Huntsmen and Huntresses went wide eyed. Turning to see what they were looking at her heart fell. On the ginormous display board was the word EMERGENCY. Before she could ask what was going on a message was played over the PA system.

' _Attention all available Hunters we have a Huntress down. I repeat we have a Huntress down. Coordinates are as follows X01, C79, C52. All available Hunters please assist immediately.'_

As the message continued to broadcast Weiss quickly pulled out her scroll. Typing in the coordinates given a feeling of dread over came her. Typing in the last one her scroll zoomed into what appeared to be a village. Upon closer inspection she realized it is the same one Yang had been sent to. Quickly pocketing her scroll she grabbed hold of Myrtenaster and headed out. Yang was not allowed to die today, not if she had anything to do with it.

* * *

 **Well this has been long over due I hope you all enjoy and I am happy to announce a new story is in the works. Bye all see you next chapter.**


	4. Strange Dreams

**Long overdue hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The air was filled with the stench of black blood as another Beowulf was killed. An entire pack lie on the ground as their blood saturated the earth beneath them. The evening sunlight glinted off of a steel blade as the user stood upright. Silver eyes scanning their surroundings making sure that was the last of the enemy.

Sighing to herself Ruby packed up Crescent Rose and placed it on her back, as per usual after clearing out Grimm. She pulled out her scroll and sent in the message to notify the board that the mission was complete. With nothing more to do she walked back towards the village, that is before she felt a small throbbing pain above her right eye; she had to rub it to sooth the pain. She also made a mental note to take some medicine when she reached the inn she was staying at.

Slipping her scroll back into her pocket the young huntress wrapped herself in her cloak. A cold breeze blew through the valley she was in. While it may be near the middle of summer the low lying valleys can become cooler at night. She felt shivers go down her spine, prompting her to quicken her pace.

* * *

The dim lights of the street lamps were soon visible on the horizon as Ruby neared the small village. Her body finally started to feel the effects of the fatigue setting in. Her eyes began to droop as she neared the inn. Using what little energy she had left she pushed open the heavy wooden door. The main hall was empty, save for a few patrons sitting at the bar having one last drink for the night.

Making her way up the stairs to her room the pain in her head returned yet again, this time though it caused her to stumble as she held her forehead in silent agony. Wincing, she quickly opened the bedroom door and trudged her way to the bed, reaching into the bag she always brought on missions and grabbed some pain pills. She popped two onto her tongue then made herself a glass of water to swallow them. Soon afterwards she flopped down on the bed, letting out a soft grunt as she felt relief flood through her body.

She pulled out her scroll and checked to see if there were any missed messages from Yang. Seeing none pop up she was about to close it when an alert went off on her phone; a Huntsman or Huntress has gone down in an area not too far from where she left Yang. A pit began to form in her stomach as she went to her sisters contact, typing out a quick message and was about to hit send when she stopped. Ruby knew her sister better than anyone else, and she knew that Yang has learned not to take on a challenge she knows she can't win by herself.

Resting her arm on her head her eyes slowly closed. Soft snores escaped from her as she fell asleep. For the past few years sleep never came easy anymore, she would always have to over exert herself to the point her body forced her to get rest; unfortunately, nightmares usually followed not long after she closed her eyes—memories from years ago would resurface and bring back the pain from those days as well.

There was a dark part of her mind that she always tried to mentally avoid while she slept, a part of her about a moment in her life that left her scarred, scared, and remiss. Try as she might, she couldn't escape the fall into the black void as she watched memory after memory pass her by. She came to a sudden stop, however, and when she opened her eyes she was back at Beacon Academy.

* * *

The school stood tall as she walked up the front courtyard. She could hear students laughing and having a good time with friends. The thing is, however, she saw no one around her. The voices seemed like ghosts stuck in time unable to continue on.

She blinked and soon found herself outside of her old dorm building. The structure looked just like it did the day she came to Beacon. The white walls reflecting the sun making it appear to shine brighter than what it actually was. Opening the doors she entered the building and felt her heart skip a beat. Standing in the foyer was her old partner and teammate, Weiss Schnee. Reaching out she prayed this wasn't a dream as she made to hug her. Her hands passed right through her as Weiss turned to look towards the staircase.

Thundering down the stairs was none other than...herself? Ruby watched as her younger self jumped on Weiss and gave her the Rose version of the Xiao Long bear hug. Weiss of course had nothing of it and quickly shoved her off, but Ruby couldn't help but notice the small smile that quickly formed before disappearing.

A rush of wind formed behind the huntress as she the site of Beacon flew by her. Covering her face she braced herself for what was to come. Feeling herself come to a stop she cracked open her eyes. Looking around at the wooden wall and rows of chairs all pushed in neatly she smiled. A short elderly man made his way into the room setting some papers down on a table in front of a chalkboard. _No matter how many years it has been Professor Port seems like he will never change_ , Ruby thought to herself.

The classroom soon filled with students as they took their seats, at least that's what it sounded like. Ruby watched as chairs moved on their own, each one seemingly sentient. The quiet murmurs filled the air as Ruby made her way around the room. Just as she was about to leave a mass of black hair caught her eye. Turning around silver eyes met amber one more time, a feeling of hatred quickly rose in Ruby as she looked at her ex teammate; someone she swore she'd never forgive after what she did to her sister, Blake Belladonna.

Watching closely, Blake started to walk in her direction. Ruby prepared to keep her at bay when she remembered that she couldn't touch them. Blake continued on her path towards Ruby when she walked right through her. As she did, Ruby felt her breath hitch and her muscles tighten. Spinning around to see where Blake was headed she found herself staring at Yang, her eyes bright and hopeful without a hint of pain and suffering in them.

Still looking at Yang, her eyes drifted down to her sisters mechanical arm- no, rather her real arm. She reached out for her sister's hand, memories of her holding Yang in her arms flooded in as she remembered desperately attempting to stop the bleeding after she found her. She thought she was going to lose her that day. The only sign of her attacker was the broken bloodied blade-sheath of Gambol Shroud next to her.

Anger overtook her and she ended up punching the wall next to her, using her speed to punch more and more, faster and faster until her fit was over with. Breathing heavily she waited for the scene to change, as if on queue she felt the rush of wind again and she was swept out of the room. Keeping her eyes closed she cleared her mind before opening her eyes. When she opened them, what greeted her was the sight of the haphazard bunkbeds her team made to save space.

Yang was laying on her bed while Blake was reading a book in the bed beneath her. Weiss was at the rooms desk studying like she normally would be. Walking over to where her bunk was Ruby peered over the edge. Rubbing her head she desperately tried to remember where she went, why was she being shown this and not what she experienced. The more she forced herself to remember the more she felt the pain come back. She began to groan as her head throbbed in pain.

The pain grew so unforgiving she fell to her knees, desperately grasping her skull and pleading for it to stop, then she said, "Wh-nnngg...why is this happening here?" It was not long before the pain began to subside. She looked around and noticed a haze in her vision. She rubbed her eyes as she believed it was just her imagination, then she opened them again...the haze was still there.

Before she could figure out what was going on she felt another rush of wind behind her. This time though it was more intense as it whisked Ruby away from the dorm room, flying high into the air until she was surrounded by darkness yet again, _I just want this to be over._

The feeling of rock and gravel under her soon garnered her attention as she landed on her back. Once she caught her bearings she sat up to look and see where she landed now—she appeared to be in some sort of cave. Where exactly that cave is located was beyond her. This did not look like any place she has been before. As her eyes adjusted to the dark interior of the cave she began to notice other things, near the far wall was what appeared to be some clothes and a blanket with pillow. Was someone actually living here?

Without notice a voice boomed through the cave, "Shut up! You will tell me who the Maiden is!"

 _What the-...Maidens? They were supposed to be myths. Stories told by the older generations to kids_ , Ruby slowly got up from the ground and made her way towards the voice.

Rounding a corner deeper inside she saw the faint flicker of torch light. A man in what appeared to be a grimm mask was pacing back and forth in front of a woman. _The White Fang? I should get close-_ stopping mid thought Ruby's eyes became glued on the woman as she became more visible in the torch light.

The woman chained to the wall was around her height with short, black hair with red tips. _Mom?_ was her first thought, _no that can't be true, this is just a coincidence._ Taking a few more steps forward she got closer to be able to hear them more. Upon walking just close enough she noticed something else; this woman looked like her mom, sounded like her mom, but one thing was off that she knew was not right...this woman had the brightest amber eyes she'd ever seen.

"Alright, Rose, you will tell me, and you will tell me NOW!" the White Fang member yelled as he struck Rose with a metal rod. All she did was laugh and began to mumble something. Ruby watched as the man reared back to hit her again with the metal rod. Rushing over to him Ruby attempted to stop it. The metal rod went right through her hand and landed a blow to the womans ribs.

Cursing herself for forgetting that she can't do anything but watch, Ruby started to take mental notes on the surroundings. She needed to find this place when she woke up, and fast. She walked back to the front and looked outside as far as she could. When trying to walk out of the cave she felt a force push her back into it, she was stuck to only this area for right now. She then scanned the entrance as she looked for any distinguishing marks or features.

 _Damn, there's nothing here_ , she cursed to herself as she kicked a rock out of the entrance and watched it land on the ground nearby. A scream filled the air as Ruby wracked her brain to make a plan. Before she could rush back to the woman she felt the wind hit her head on. The force of the hit knocked her backwards into the wall where she felt her head slam against the rock. Opening her mouth in pain she expected a scream to alert the cave, but instead everything remained silent.

Another scream filled the cave as it echoed off the walls. Cracking open her eyes Ruby attempted to make her way over the the light again. Each step felt like a mile as the wind kept knocking her back. Soon though her eyesight began to become hazy as she struggled to maintain consciousness. The back of her head throbbing in pain from the hit. Right as she was about to reach the opening to the inner cave Ruby blacked out.

* * *

Sitting up with a jolt Ruby reached for the back of her head. Not feeling any damage she sighed and laid her head back down on her pillow. As she did the fabric underneath her cheek felt wet. Propping herself up she looked down to see the normally white pillow stained red with blood. Getting out of bed Ruby walked to the small bathroom that was offered. Washing the blood off of her face she looked at herself in the mirror. From her looks if she were to have told you she was only twenty one you wouldn't believe her. She ran her fingers over the various scars that covered her body. Each one a reminder of some way, shape, or form that she messed up. She could still hear Weiss' voice scolding her for not taking care of herself properly.

Weiss, the name rolled off her tongue like rancid molasses. Her once so called best partner ever, the one who decided that her title meant more to her than her friends. For months after she left Ruby had begged Yang to go to Atlas with her to try and talk her into coming back. Yang had denied her every time saying that it was best she was gone. That if they couldn't depend on her to stay why would they want her back.

Finishing up in the bathroom Ruby changed her outfit before heading downstairs. Looking to the small bar the inn had attached she felt her stomach grumble. It had been a day or more since she had a good meal. Deciding it best to try and get something in her stomach she walked into the bar. Sitting down at the counter she felt out of place, looking around she eyed the decor. It was a small wooden structure that seemed to have been added on. The decor was that of any settlement outside of the kingdoms safe zones. Taxidermied animal heads hung on the walls as well as old huntsmen equipment.

A short female bartender was at the other end of the counter down from Ruby. She sported a pixie cut hairstyle and an outfit most would call a drifters. A worn out white collared shirt with the sleeves torn off. A leather vest over the top of it with a short duster coat. She had on what looked to be faded black jeans and old brown combat boots as well. Despite her appearance she never failed to greet people with a smile. Silver eyes met a mixed match set as Ruby felt her heart flutter for just a moment. Mentally slapping herself back to reality Ruby managed a small smile herself and waved. ' _Ok hopefully she doesn't think I am weird and will just go about her business-..and she is walking over here. Shit.'_

"You ever been told staring is impolite?" A low soft spoken voice said to her. The woman leaned against the counter in front of Ruby and smirked. "Now unless my eyes deceive me you must be new in town."

Ruby was only able to let out a small squeak and nodded her head quickly. A light chuckle made its way from the barkeeps lips. Ruby felt the blood rush to her face fast than she would have wished for. She kept losing herself in the girls eyes as she heard her heart pounding in her chest. She was such a hopeless lesbian at this point it hurt her mentally to think about it.

"Well stranger first drink is on the house to pretty girls." She said to her with a wink. "The name is Samantha, or you can call me Sam. I will be at the other end of the bar, just holler if you need something."

With that Sam walked off leaving Ruby to just stare blankly in thought. The rumble of her stomach brought her back to the real world. _'Oh yeah. Food, that's why I came in here.'_

Raising her hand a bit in the air she waved it to see if she could get Sam's attention. However the bartender's back was too her so she couldn't see anything. Sighing knowing she is going to have to get over her shyness at some point she cleared her throat. "Sam?"

The bartender stopped and her head whipped around with a look of shock and glee. "Please tell me that voice was yours or I may be dreaming again." She chuckled to herself waltzing back over to Ruby.

"No-..uh it was my voice." She said laughing slightly as Sam smiled at her.

"Well now I know I must be dreaming." Looking Ruby up and down you could feel the excitement radiating off of her. "I have never heard such a sweet and soothing voice before."

"Oh-...well, um, thank you?" Ruby said awkwardly giving Sam a goofy grin.

"Now what can I do for you? You called me down here for a reason yeah—or did you just want to stare into my eyes a bit longer?"

Ruby felt her face go as red as her cloak. She shut her eyes and tried to get the heat to die down. Her stomach though did all the talking for her in a few short seconds.

"Ah I see now-Looking for some food are we?"

Ruby nodded as Sam stood back up and walked over to the little window separating the bar from the kitchen. "Hey Falco! I need an order of your chef's special breakfast!" Turning back to Ruby, Sam smiled. "Should be ready shortly beautiful."

* * *

The clattering of the fork on the plate as Ruby set it down filled the small room. She patted her stomach happily as she quietly burped into her hand. It had been months since she had eaten anything near that good. Yang used to cook for them, but soon stopped as the missions grew longer and more spread out. She missed her sisters cooking if she were being honest with herself.

She still remembered the time Yang cooked for her team on their training trip. Weiss and Blake looked at her with the weirdest expressions on their faces. The moment the food hit their tongues though it was like a switch was flipped. Ruby had never seen the two devour food as fast as they had that day. When they asked Yang where she learned to cook like that her sister just smiled before letting it fall some. That was the night Ruby and Yang told their teammates about their past. Why Yang is so protective of her even though she can stand on her own.

She recalled Weiss had a mixed look of disgust and sadness while Blake had one of understanding. Up until that point none of the girls really talked about their past. When it was found out Blake was a faunus that was not so much a shocker as it was expected. Yang had been the one to put two and two together with the bow. It took awhile for Ruby to get Weiss to open up about it. One would have thought the team was falling apart with as much yelling that was going on. Truth of the matter was it was the exact opposite. They put everything on the table and left nothing hidden. They trusted each other on and off the field as a real team should.

"Funny how things play out..." She mumbled to herself before dropping the lien owed on the counter. She made sure to leave a nice tip for Sam before getting up. "Thanks Sam."

Sam turned around, smiled and waved to her before going back to cleaning. As Ruby left the bar started to fill up with the early drinkers who will be there the rest of the day. The smell of alcohol never leaving their clothes or breath. The smell reminded her of her Uncle Qrow a bit too much as she felt her stomach churn. She missed him dearly, but life was never as kind as the stories she heard as a child. He was always off doing some mission never having time to see Yang or her anymore.

Ruby covered her eyes as she made her way outside into the sunlight. Looking around she finally got a better look at the village she was in. Kids playfully ran around chasing each other laughing without a care in the world. Mothers stopping to talk to each other with a smile on their face. The bustling market where vendors greeted each customer with a smile. You wouldn't think a place as happy as this would be susceptible to grimm attacks. However in even the brightest towns there is always one gray area.

Ruby had managed to find it walking around the market looking at all the gifts and items for sale. A small girl no older than five or six sat in the dirt, her dress caked in mud and dust. Her hair was rugged and unkempt looking like it has not been washed in a while. Her eyes were a vibrant purple yet looked sunken and dull on her face. Her face, that is what made Ruby's heart break the most. Her bones were viewable from underneath her skin telling Ruby the girl was malnourished and probably hasn't eaten in weeks.

Slowly approaching the child Ruby held out her hand. "Hey...my name is Ruby. I'm a huntress. What's your name?"

Purple eyes looked into silver but there was no light, there was no life behind them. Ruby felt tears threatening to spill over. A tiny hand reached out and held onto hers as she stroked the back of it gently. The small child looked away from her and back out into the market. It seems as if she is sitting there waiting for something to happen, or maybe, waiting for someone to come back.

Looking around Ruby tried to see if she could get help from anyone. It seemed no one wanted to bother with the child which made Ruby's blood boil. She wanted to help, but she was on a mission and one of the first things they taught her at Beacon was you couldn't risk bringing someone along who may get you killed. As she went to stand up she felt the little girls hand tighten around her fingers. She couldn't leave her here even if it went against everything she was taught. She just has to find a place she can bring her where she can get some food in her.

"Hey...I'm going to go take you to see a friend of mine. She is really sweet and can get you some food. Does that sound ok?" For the first time since walking up to her she saw the girl nod her head. Easily Ruby picked her up and balanced her in the crook of her arm and shoulder.

She could feel the eyes of the villagers staring at her as she made her way back to the tavern. She didn't care what they thought, all that mattered to her right now was helping this girl. Trudging through the streets she soon found herself back in front of the inn. Opening the door she peeked around the edge into the bar area. Sam was sitting down flipping through a magazine at the far end. Walking in garnered Sam's attention as she turned to welcome her guests.

"Welco-Dear Oum! What happened?" Sam practically yelled out causing a few of the drunk patrons to grumble rubbing their heads.

Quickly walking over to the bar Ruby set the child down. "I found her in the market section. She looks like she was just left there. I don't know for how long though but from the looks of it at least a few weeks."

"Alright...ok...uhh." Sam frantically tried to figure out what to do. "Ok here's what we are going to do. Take her up to your room and get her cleaned up. I will get Falco to make a small meal for her. She can't eat too much or her body will reject the food."

Nodding Ruby picked the girl up again and headed towards the rooms. Glancing over her shoulder just briefly enough to catch the sight of Sam's smile. Continuing onwards Ruby made it to the room she was staying in. Opening the door she set the child on the bed while she fished for something she could wear. Finding one of her shirts she decided it was good enough for the moment. Turning around she opened the bathroom door and started to run some hot water. Once the tub was filled she grabbed the child and undressed her and set her in the tub. The hot water instantly bringing an expression to her face. A smile spread across her face as she moved around in the water. Ruby couldn't suppress the laugh she felt coming as she began to wash the kid.

* * *

"There we go all clean." Ruby said as she finished drying the girl and dressing her. "I bet it feels good to get all of that dirt off."

The girl just smiled in return before letting out a squeak and a small yawn. Gently picking her up Ruby took her back downstairs where a small plate of hot food was ready for her. Sitting down at the table the girl looked at Ruby as if to ask if it was ok to eat it. "Go ahead it's for you."

Picking up the utensils the small child dug into the food faster than anyone Ruby has seen. Sam let out a boisterous laugh as she watched the kid eat. Falco had leaned out of the window to see what was causing his coworker to laugh so hard. Upon seeing the child he showed a small smile before returning to the kitchen.

"I can't thank you enough Sam." Ruby said as she looked at the barmaid. "It means a lot to me, but more to her."

"No problem-.." Sam looked from the girl to Ruby, "however I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh...uhh..." Clearing her throat Ruby made eye contact with Sam. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Well, Miss Rose, I am glad to have helped." Standing up Sam stretched before letting out a sigh. "Sadly I have to get back to work. If I were you I would try and get her to take a nap. Looks like she hasn't had a decent nights rest in a while."

Nodding Ruby just kept her eyes on her new friend watching her eat. Her smile never wavering as she did. Before she knew it the plate was empty and the kid was rubbing her eyes. It seemed that fatigue was finally catching up with her. Picking her up again Ruby took her back to her room. Soft snores soon came from the kid as she walked up the stairs to the room. Entering she set the kid on the bed as she pulled down the covers. Sliding her in she tucked the girl in before giving her a kiss on her forehead. Ruby laid down herself right next to her and stroked her hair.

"How could someone abandon such a precious child like you?" Ruby whispered to herself.

Drowsiness soon found its home as Ruby felt her eyes start to shut. A buzzing in her pocket though caught her right before she fell asleep. Sitting up on the bed she pulled out her scroll and checked it. A number she didn't recognize was displayed on the screen. She was about to dismiss the call when something compelled her to stop. Swiping the accept button she waited a few seconds before talking.

"Hello?" She whispered into the receiver.

" _Hello? Ruby?"_ Ruby felt her heart stop as her eyes widened. _"…it's Weiss."_


	5. Spiteful Reunion

"Fuck...you guys just...don't give up," Yang panted as she skidded to a halt. Looking up she glared at the Ursa through the sweat in her eyes. She had followed the markings on the trees since leaving the village. What hadn't crossed her mind was how many would actually be here. Before she could fully catch her breath she raised her arms up in defense as another Ursa slammed its paw onto her. With a loud crack the blow knocked her back against a tree causing it to shatter and splinter. Gritting her teeth she pushed herself off of the damaged trunk, her eyes glowing a deep red she charged at the Ursa. A powerful boom rang out as she shot her gauntlets at the ground, launching herself forward and swinging her fist forward at full force. It collided with the Ursa's paw sending out a shockwave of force breaking the loose dirt and rattling the other trees. She could hear the cracking of bones as the punch shattered its arm.

The beast let out a thundering roar as it retreated away from her, it's glowing eyes never leaving her gaze. Not allowing the beast to have a moment's rest Yang pressed forward, sliding under one of the Ursa's attacks, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up to deliver an uppercut to the bears jaw. The concussion sent a shockwave through the beasts skull as its jaw cracked under her fist. The ursa coughed up blood, spitting it all over Yang's head and face as it fell limp to the ground. As the body passed she came face to face with another set of red eyes in the trees. She cracked her neck, steeling herself ready for more.

Trudging forward Yang was soon sprinting at the last beast, letting out a yell that echoed in the woods rattling the trees. Yang let out a barrage of gunfire into the tree line, then unloading a shot into the ground again to close her distance. The leaves and dry brush around her started to let off smoke, the heat from her aura engulfing the area around her and the grimm. Soon enough the forest around them became engulfed in flames, Yang was counting on the Grimm to be flushed out where she could see it. By then it would be easy enough to kill it. Using the cover of the smoke from the fire she closed the distance quickly, jumping up and planting her boots square on its face kicking its head back as she jumped off with the added force. After flying a short ways she landed on her feet and delivered another barrage of punches to the grimms chest, it let out a powerful roar of pain as flames engulfed its fur ridden chest.

Wiping the sweat from her brow Yang could only growl in anger as she watched the beast regain its composure after her attack. "Oh, come the fu-…" she was cut off as the Ursa charged at her, ramming head first towards her, forcing her to cross her arms and block most of the force from the attack. After sliding back from the hit Yang let her arms drop to her side. She could feel her body starting to become heavy. Her aura was probably almost critical at this point, she needed to end this fight and fast, _this better be the last one._

Flicking her wrists she ejected the spent casings from her gauntlets. She took to carrying a plethora of different dust ammo over the years, finding new means of attacking with new levels of variability. However, while her favorite was always going to be fire she took a liking to gravity dust as well, finding the applications for it to be especially effective—the only catch was gravity dust was very expensive, and she could only afford to buy one chain of it every other month. That is why she elected to only use it as a last resort. She did carry the next best thing though: wind dust. _Combine that with fire and you get something that anyone would drool over._

She loaded her left gauntlet with the wind dust and her right with fire, conveniently calling the combination _Dragonsfire._ It was just perfect, she had even come up with the name all by herself as well. Clicking her gauntlets back in place Yang grinned from ear to ear, quickly firing off a round of each, the single flame shots soon became engulfing cyclones of fire. Watching the cyclone grow Yang felt the air become more charged than before. Lighting bolts began striking nearby trees and the ground in front of her. Stepping back she ducked trying to make herself the smallest possible target. The Ursa could only roar in pain it's skin was seared from its body and electric bolts zapped its body. Yang watched as the beast looked to her one last time, through the flames and lightning she could see half of the Ursa's skull was now visible the skin having been burned off. She watched as it took a step forward but fell to its chest as its breathing slowed. Soon the fire surrounding it would burn the rest of the body to ash, the fiery inferno dying off shortly afterwards.

Dusting off her hands Yang began her trek back to her motorbike and the rest of her supplies. However something didn't feel right still, her aura was telling her something was still there. A rustling in the bushes nearby stopped her in her tracks. Slowly she turned around to face whatever was coming out. Raising her fists she readied herself for any attack.

Running out from beneath the bushes was a small racoon desperately trying to escape the fire that she had started. Breathing a sigh of relief she lowered her arms as she cracked her neck. "I guess I should do something about this fi-..." she was cut off as something else came at her. From above the tree line she saw a flaming tree trunk coming at her, Yang rolled onto her knees and out of the way, then directing her attention in the direction she believed the tree trunk came from. Squinting her eyes she strained to see through the growing smoke. Just barely did she see the giant mass barreling towards her through the smoke and ash.

" _ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAR…"_ the ground began shake as something far more powerful approached. One by one trees fell to either side. The ground shook more intensely as heavy steps followed with the roaring and trees falling. Yang kept her arms braced for what was to come. Bursting from the tree line came the oldest and most damaged Ursa Major Yang has ever seen. Deep gashes and scrapes dotted the bone of the grimm from past fights. Some looked to have come from other grimm, but most were man made. Rolling she narrowly escaped being hit by more debris thrown by the grimm. Looking back towards where the Ursa was, _wait where did it go?_.

Yang began to look around frantically for any sign of her foe. A shadow appearing behind her caused Yang to dive forward as a massive paw came crashing down right where she was. _Dammit this is bad, I can't see anything in this smoke._

* * *

Weiss carefully trudged through the brush of the forest, her weapon in hand just in case she ran into trouble. She did come across a couple Beowulf on her journey but nothing she couldn't handle. With all this traveling she wished she considered bringing more comfortable combat heels, or even just plain boots like what Ruby wore... _Ruby_ , it's been too long since she's last seen her, she wondered how she's been after all these years. She's heard stories of a girl in a red cape traveling Remnant and clearing out entire hoards of Grimm on her own with a big scythe, so she had to guess that maybe things were going quite well for her—unless some of those stories were of other huntsman and huntresses who just so happened to wear red capes, but if those stories included a scythe it was certainly undeniable.

She's heard other stories too, of a girl with a golden arm. She'd be intrigued to hear that Yang was taking on both bandits and grimm, probably still looking for her mom and just not having any luck. She could only imagine how angry she was after each camp of bandits turned out to be the wrong one. She's also heard stories of parts of forests being burnt, sometimes property being destroyed (though mostly abandoned), it was hard to imagine Yang not being the force of nature she was while taking on missions. It was the kind of fire about her that was fueled by everything in her life that has happened to her. Yang was miserable after what happened to her arm, then that misery turned to doubt, and doubt into anger and contempt- she knew that Yang had seven years to let this anger broil, and she could only imagine what kind of person she was now. Frankly she was scared to find out.

The more she walked the more the air came to smell...different. It was familiar, like something was... _something's burning,_ she thought. She found a clearing in the trees and noticed smoke, wherever it was coming from she knew she was close. In the distance she could've sworn she heard gunshots, gunshots of a particular variety of weapon of which the clank it let out when loading another shot was unforgettable, _it has to be her._

She stepped a little faster for some ways, probably about a quarter mile before the sounds really began to clear up. The smell of smoke became stronger and even seen below the tree line. She then heard the yells, and that's what confirmed it was who she was looking for, _that's definitely Yang._

* * *

Trees cackled as the flames grew thicker and more smoke filled the air. One could barely breath in the forest at this point. Coughing, Yang rushed forward to where she last saw the grimm, firing off a shell she hit the Ursa Major in its chest. Roaring in pain the beast stammered back before shaking its body of the flames. The Grimm stood up on its hind legs before slamming its paws into the ground creating a shockwave. The wave knocked Yang backwards as she tumbled on the ground. Her side slammed into a tree as she let out a cry of pain.

Reaching down, Yang felt her side where she hit the tree, she could feel the cuts and scrapes along her side, blood flowing from the ones worse for wear as she moved her hand along her torso. Slowly standing up, Yang pulled out her rolled up shirt and wrapped it around her neck, using it as a filter she took in a deep breath. Tying her shirt around her face she brushed the dirt off herself. Checking her ammo she readied herself for the next attack, however she saw it too late. The Ursa with its shadow looming over her swung its paw down right on top of her. Closing her eyes she prepared for the worst, _I'm sorry Ruby._

* * *

As quickly as she could, Weiss laid out glyphs in the direction of the gunfire. She soon found herself climbing up higher and higher into the air. Plumes of smoke were rising above the trees in front of her. She could feel the heat of the fire on her face as she neared the clearing. As she cleared the treeline she saw the Ursa Major, it was absolutely massive. Using her semblance she launched herself up into the air just above the fight that was taking place. Activating another one of her glyphs she held herself in place.

"Well here goes nothing," Weiss mumbled to herself as she steadied her aim. Focusing her aura she soon felt it surround her body. With a swift motion of her wrist she summoned a multitude of Ice Spikes. As quickly as they formed around her they flew through the air slamming into the ground around the Ursa.

* * *

Cold, she felt cold, but what's more is she still felt the pain from her earlier injury. Cracking open her eyes the first thing she noticed was white. White was everywhere, a soft blanket of snow covered most of the forest floor where she stood. Small pockets of dirt could still be seen where a fire once stood. The Ursa Major with its paw raised just above her was stuck in place by giant spikes of ice. Yang slowly chuckled to herself before flicking the Grimm on the forehead.

"Heh...not so tough now."

Stumbling forward her gaze faded in and out for a moment. A set of footsteps behind her caused her to swing around. Icy blue eyes met Lavender for the first time in six years, however lavender quickly faded back to red as Yang stomped over to her former teammate. Rearing her arm back she was seconds away from punching Weiss' face in when the sound of cracking ice caught their attention. Glancing over at the Ursa Major both of them watched as the ice was broken away with sheer force. The Grimm breaking itself free shook the reaming ice from it's body. "Shit..." was all Yang could say as the bear charged at her full force. Blocking its attack she slid back on the ground holding its head in pace. "Well, if you're going to be here at least be helpful!"

Scoffing, Weiss glared at Yang for a moment before summoning a glyph under the beast, flipping it up in the air while Yang took to firing off multiple shots into its back. Yang screamed in fury as each round was let off. Six years of frustration and anger all coming out just from the sight of her. Yang soon found herself lost in thought as she threw punch after punch into the beast. Weiss physically flinched as she watched Yang unleash her pent up fury, _glad that's not me right now, she_ thought _._

On her last strike Yang screamed as her hair sparked to life igniting in a blaze that shone brighter than the sun for a moment. With her semblance now on Yang felt all the energy from the hits she took flow through her body. Her cuts healing almost instantaneously as her aura flared. Grabbing hold of the Ursa's fur Yang pulled it back down onto the ground slamming it as she did. Flipping over its body Yang grabbed hold of the fur as it stood up. She proceeded to repeatedly punch its skull as red eyes stared into ones that burned with a fury unlike no other. Each hit slowly chipped away at the bone plating on its head, and soon enough using all her might Yang shattered the bone plating. Looking up to Weiss Yang yelled out, "Weiss get a spike ready!"

Not hesitating Weiss did as she was told and summoned one next to her. Waiting for Yang's signal she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. She watched as Yang shoved her fingers and hands between the jaws of the bear. Slowly she ripped open its mouth as the grimm let out a howl. " _Now Weiss, shoot its mouth!_ " yelled Yang.

Flicking her wrist, Weiss sent the spike hurtling through the air and right into the open jaws of the Ursa. Piercing out the back of the grimms skull she for sure thought it was dead. Yang however had other plans to make sure it was. As the beasts body slumped to the ground Yang cautiously made her way around to the front, glaring down at. The air became frigid despite the heat waves radiating off of her. Cracking her knuckles, Yang placed her hand on one side of the ice spike and her prosthetic one on the other. Slowly Weiss saw steam rising up where Yang's hands were. Before she knew it she punched the spike and it exploded in a cloud of intense steam. The smell of burning flesh filled the air as chunks of skin and fur fell to the ground off of the Ursa's jaw. Not letting up Yang stood there until there was almost nothing left of the beasts jaw or muscles. Standing back up she looked over her shoulder to Weiss, her eyes still burning a deep crimson red.

A shiver went down Weiss' spine as she watched Yang make her way over to her. Stumbling from side to side the former brawler of RWBY stood in front of her old teammate. Neither one of them speaking as they stared at each other. Swallowing the lump in her throat Weiss decided to break the silence. "H-hey, Yang…"

Not even replying she slammed her fist into Weiss' abdomen using what little strength she had left, which still led to a very forceful punch. Lurching over in pain Weiss grabbed onto the one thing she could; Yang's shoulders. Coughing and sputtering she desperately tried to regain her breath. Squeezing her hands she felt Yang's muscular arms, she remembered how safe she felt when Yang would give everyone her bear hug. She missed them dearly but knew it would be near impossible for her to come back. Opening her eyes the first thing Weiss realized was she was laying her head on something soft. Moving one of her hands down to where her face lied, she pressed her hand down, the skin under her hand felt soft yet firm. Weiss' face soon became flushed the faster her brain began to process what she was feeling; once it came into perspective she realized she just face planted into Yang's chest.

Pushing herself up and off of Yang, Weiss prepared for another punch. Instead she watched as Yang's eyes trailed upwards, and then she fell forward. Grabbing hold of her she kept her ex-teammate from falling down. Now they were both struggling to stay upright.

Looking down, Weiss saw how harsh the years had been on her old friend. Her skin still had its glow but it was now covered in scars. Her hair, once long and wild, was now trimmed but still loose. Picking Yang up from under the shoulders she balanced her up, supporting her with one of her arms as she slowly dragged Yang. Still breathing heavily from the punch, she groaned as she said: "Come on let's get you home."

* * *

Tired. She felt tired. Everything that could have gone wrong did, she almost failed to finish the mission...had Weiss not shown up—Weiss, she wanted to punch her back all the way to Atlas. Why she let her help her was something she was still trying to figure out, just the thought of her fueled her semblance to the point of almost burning the... _wait, am I on a pillow,_ she thought. Slowly coming to, Yang cracked open one of her eyes. The dull grey wallpaper of the hotel room basked in the evening sun. Weiss was asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, slumped over in what was probably a very uncomfortable way, but oddly enough it didn't seem, to bother her. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to loosen it up. She looked back at Weiss and decided to speak. She asked: "How long?"

Weiss jolted awake at the sound of Yang's voice. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she took in her surroundings, then took a moment to recall the time. "Around five hours, you passed out not long after the fight," she said.

Nodding slowly she got out of bed and stood up, stretching her back and popping it rather violently in the process, it even sent a skin crawling sensation through her body. Looking down she noticed she was in her usual pajamas which meant Weiss must have helped her get into bed, _which means now she must have an idea what my life has been like,_ she thought.

Sitting up, Weiss winced in pain and grabbed her abdomen. Yang's punch, despite her being beyond exhausted, had done a number on her. As she sat she felt that at least one rib was still broken and her side still bruised. She had focused more of her aura into her arms and head as that is where she anticipated the punch to land.

"You should lay flat it will help ease the pain," said Yang, walking over to her stuff. She rummaged around for some fresh clothes to put on after she had her shower. Piece by piece she put together her outfit with one hand, the other lied detached on the single table in the room. "I'm going to shower."

Weiss watched as Yang walked into the adjacent bathroom and turned on the water. Rubbing her side she slowly stood up out of the chair. While it wasn't the best sleep she had it was far from the worst. Something about having Yang in the room with her made it feel more like home, it was a real nostalgic feeling, and she kind of liked it.

Flipping the pillow over to its cool side she flopped down on the bed with a grunt. Everything that she has been through finally taking the full toll on her body. Within minutes soft snores escaped from her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Cold showers held three positives for Yang; they were cheap; they were better on her hair; and according to her therapist (whom she only went to see any one day of the year) it helped with her anger. The therapist described it as "quenching your fire". Yang remembered how she scoffed at her with the notion that this might help.

In truth, the water felt like hell for her. Some people would describe hell as a fiery blaze burning hot as the sun, but to her hell was as cold as the grave...and all it took was a freezing cold shower to remind her of the fact. She'd wonder why she continued putting herself through these short experiences of cold that rippled through her body, aside from a therapist saying it would otherwise help. She guessed it was because she either really did take the whole "quenching" thing to heart, or because she hated the person she became so much she just didn't care for the comforts a warm shower might bring. Maybe it was both.

There was a humorous side to this five minutes of hell she went through; she would let her anger boil inside herself and she'd put off literal steam. She could hear the water sizzling and feel remnants of hot water sprinkling off her skin from her own heat.

When her anger reached the point of unbearable she leaned against the wall. Thinking about Weiss made her stomach convulse in a way that made her gag, nearly throwing up. But nothing came, just the gut wrenching and awful taste that came of her empty stomach trying to throw out something that wasn't there. So she simply stood limp against the wall staring blankly (and nauseously) at the tile floor, letting the freezing shower water trickle down her seemingly burning body.

"You let this happen to me…" she said. "You chose your company over me…" she said. "And now-...now," her eyes glowed red hot, the steam grew thicker as the shower water was pretty much evaporated before it hit her, a visible dim orange glow emanated from within and her muscles began to twitch.

* _CRACK*_

The whole room seemed to shake as Yang struck the wall with her only fist, the insulation behind the tile burned with little yellow embers which were constantly inflamed by her fist. She then said: "And now…" but she couldn't finish. All this anger she built up now was too much even for the shower to contain; she needed to do something else. She reached for the faucet knob and turned the shower off, walking out of what pretty much became a perfectly dry shower, charred footsteps left in her wake as she stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

Grabbing her mechanical arm off the table and snapping it into place she walked over to Weiss, ignoring her clothes and heading straight to the person on her mind.

Weiss laid peacefully on the bed until she felt a strange wave of heat over her. Before she even had a chance to register what was going on she was caught completely off guard as she felt a very strong hand grip her throat, dragging her off the bed and lifting her up off her feet. The next moment she felt her back get slammed against the wall just next to the bed.

After a few long seconds she finally cracked open her eyes, which laid sight on Yang. A very angry, very bare, and very much burning hot Yang. Her hair partially lifted off her shoulders from the incredible heat coming from her, so much so Weiss felt a pain in her own face going red from the close proximity, but the worst of the pain she was in her neck as Yang's hand was practically burning her throat. And the fact that Yang was actually increasing the pressure she was putting on her neck wasn't helping as she was now beginning to struggle to breathe.

"You…" started Yang with a growl, "you leave us...you leave your team...you leave me…"

Weiss was once again taken by surprise as she was thrown across the room, crashing into the chair she sat in earlier. She thought to defend herself by restraining Yang in glyphs, but then thought against it as she knew this would happen, _might as well take it for as long as it lasts._ Yang continued:

"And now, you have the spine to just _show up...out of nowhere like everything would be ok?"_ she began to yell, " _you let everything fall apart! You didn't even try to hold us together, you just left- and for what? For a company you never wanted anyway?"_

Yang couldn't see it, but Weiss could. This was cooling her down. She witnessed her collapse to her knees, no longer burning, just what could be the definition of spent; she didn't have anymore to give...at least not right now. But Weiss could tell that this was what she wanted to say the most out of anything else. She did hear something else though. It was not anymore yelling, not even words...it was sobbing. Weiss crawled on her knees towards Yang, who hugged herself while slumped over.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. Tears dripped down from the tip of her nose onto the carpet beneath her as she cried. Her mouth was forced open as she tried to yell some more, but only croaked coughs took her voices place as she couldn't bring in enough air to even speak. She tried to find the energy to stand but every muscle she had was numb with her great emotional pain, it was like she was finally weighed down by something she couldn't lift, a weight greater than anything she'd ever felt. It was a painful experience not brought out of anger, but out of sadness. A sadness she held in for years and only now was it brought out. It only took the wild fire of her fury to bring it forth.

Her sobbing stopped shortly after she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, loose enough to give her enough room to lift her head up. She looked up and with lavender eyes surrounded by bloodshot veins she met the impossibly and equally saddened gaze of Weiss' somber blues. Weiss too had a look on her face that spoke of years of her own pain and internal torment, what could be several novels worth of stories and it was all packed within a pair of icy blue eyes covered in a shroud of welling tears.

In the coolest, quietest, and most sincere voice she could manage, Weiss uttered the words: "I'm so sorry…" then she began to finally cry as well.

They both sunk their faces into each other's shoulders, crying their heads out until they couldn't anymore. Yang was still bare and Weiss was still in great pain, but neither of them cared. All that mattered was this moment, and they both needed this.

* * *

The light from the lamp dimly lit the room as Yang sat at the table. A few hours had passed since she and Weiss' had their bout. She was finally taking some time to look over her arm after the fight early that day. Removing her arm from the bronze lock on her stump she set it down on the table. Six years of wear and tear could be seen on its surface, the once shiny metal now dulled with time. Dents and scratches dotted the surface where she would block attacks aimed at her. She ran her fingers over it as she felt another lump rise in her throat. Six years and the pain never left her, always present in the back of her mind constantly reminding her of that day.

Removing one of the plates on her arm she noticed something she didn't see during her fight. Due to blow after blow that was received the thin metal began cracking from the pressure. Dirt and grime filling it causing some of the wires to short circuit. How she managed to finish the fight with it in this condition was a miracle. Grabbing a small set of tools from her bag she set about repairing what she could. Moving some of the dirt out of the way she spotted some damaged wires. Sorting through them some more she realized they were connected to her built in scroll on her arm. A feature that had cost her a good sized paycheck that was worth the money, or so she thought. She turned from the mess of wires to Weiss, who once again was sleeping peacefully on the bed, and mumbled to herself: "That's how she found me…" a slight chuckle escaped her breathe, "Damn thing sends out a signal whenever one gets damaged or broken."

Struggling to clean out the crevices and joints, Yang threw her tools down in frustration. Normally she would have Ruby help her with tasks like these. Leaning back in the chair she let out a sigh. Looking out the window into the night sky she searched for constellations. She and Ruby would stay up late at night back on Patch during the clear nights looking at them. Now they barely had time anymore to enjoy life like they did. Their dad, although proud of them, was also very worried as well. She saw the missed calls on Ruby's scroll after she passed out on the bed from a long mission. Not once did she think that she and Ruby would be were they are when they first attended Beacon. The day the team formed was one of the best days of her life as she watched her little sister step up.

Looking back over her shoulder, Yang glanced at Weiss. Each breath her chest would rise, shutter, and then fall in a rhythm. In her sleep her old teammate had grabbed onto her side, letting out a small whimper as she did. Yang stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Gently, she moved some hair from out of Weiss' face hoping to not disturb her sleep. Weiss had been called many things while at school; Ice Queen; Snow Princess; Snow Angel; but no one truly knew her like her team did. That, underneath, everything there was a sweet caring girl. Sliding Weiss over, Yang laid down on top of the bed resting her head on the other pillow.

 _Could things really go back to normal now that Weiss is here? Knowing Ruby, she would probably slap the shit out of Weiss for leaving. But she always did have a soft spot for the Ice Princess,_ thought Yang. A soft smile pulled at her lips as she settled into the pillow, stretching her legs out. _Maybe...just maybe things will turn out alright in the end._ Pulling the sheets and blanket over her she felt the exhaustion come crashing back over her like a wave.

" _I hope you really meant what you said today_ …" Yang whispered as she felt her eyes close, " _because...I'm sorry too._ "


	6. Guilty Conscience

**Wow it has been quite a while since I posted something. I apologize for the unannounced hiatus but for a while I was not in the best place. I am happy to announce that I am going to be cracking back down on these chapters as I can. I hope you all enjoy the ride as it is about to get wild.**

* * *

"Fifteen minutes until we land, ma'am," the pilot of the transport called out to Blake as she watched the trees grow closer and closer to them. She always loved Vale, the picturesque forests and mountains that dotted the landscape always made her feel she was in one of her stories. Gazing towards the horizon she felt a chill go down her back. Just over that ridge, somewhere far off in the distance was her old home, her old family, and a friend whose she left behind long ago. Feeling her chest tightened she diverted her attention to her scroll which had just buzzed. A picture of her assistant on this mission, and her friend, Corba Skahlees, was on the screen.

"Yes Corba?" Blake asked, attempting to sound annoyed. But she couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped her lips. "What is it? I mean it must be important since you are calling me from three rows back."

Blake looked over her shoulder and spotted her second in command hunched down behind a chair, her eyes just barely cresting it. They had departed from the White Fangs HQ on Menagerie early that morning to make it to Vale by midday. Blake still remembered seeing all the recruits faces as she passed them. They knew she was on a mission and cheered her on without knowing what awaited the organization as a whole after this. A small clearing in the trees signaled their landing as the craft descended from the air. A makeshift landing platform was structured just south of the small encampment.

The shuttle jolted as the wheels landed on the ground and settled in. The soft dirt giving in under the weight of the vehicle. Once the engines silenced their loud whine the passengers disembarked. The sounds of boots echoed through the air as everyone took their positions. High ranking members and soldiers of the White Fang lined up outside the airship as Blake and Corba stepped off. Meeting them was the field leader, a rough-around-the-edges bear faunus. Coming up to her the faunus gave her a quick salute before turning on his heels. Keeping pace next to her they walked past the line of troops towards the bigger tent in the camp.

"Has the prisoner arrived yet?" Blake inquired as she lifted the flap to the tent, quickly entering it. Inside the room was dimly lit by a single kerosene lamp hanging just above a large table in the middle.

"The Schnee came in last night—she is a fiesty one...gave our members quite a few problems bringing her in…," he placed his hands on the table and reached over and unrolled a map that was sitting on the edge, "however, she was swiftly dealt with and is now being kept in a safe room guarded twenty-four seven."

Nodding in approval Blake poked her head out of the tent and looked around. Making sure no one was nearby just in case, ducking her head she went back inside. "Alright, the execution has been given the go ahead. We need to buff our defenses in case huntsmen got wind of our activities."

Looking at the map she started to place markers and draw random lines across the area. The camp itself sat in a small clearing about seventy miles south of Beacon Academy. With their current numbers they would be able to hold off a few Huntsmen while evacuating. However, due to the nature of the job now, they were going to need more units. As of right now they were sitting at around two hundred active personnel. Upping their numbers by another hundred would provide a nice buffer should they need to defend themselves. "Place in an order to move another hundred faunus here by tomorrow."

"A-...a hundred?" The bear asked, shocked by the huge increase to his force. "What on Remnant would we need another hundred for? My troops are more than capable of handling any challenge. This is a slap to the face!"

"Need I remind you of your place!" Blake shouted causing the man to clamp his mouth shut. Without looking Blake knew a small group was forming outside of the tent due to the commotion they were causing. "You do realize who we are dealing with right? This isn't just some person or some politician. This is the oldest daughter of _Jacques Schnee,_ and Lieutenant to the General of the Atlesian Military! If you think for one second that no one will come looking for her you might as well put a bullet in your goddamn head right now!" Blake felt her breath becoming ragged as she eyed the field commander up and down. He was visibly shaken. His eyes were wide and his ears slightly bent, the knuckles on his hands were turning white from how tight his fist was clinched. Breathing in slowly Blake calmed herself down before exhaling. Turning around she left the tent and headed to unpack her things. A quick gust of wind caught her off guard as she wrapped her arms around her. The cool air was a change from the humidity of Menagerie.

...Then Blake heard some kind of rapid movement inside her tent.

" _Dammit_...come on!" was heard coming from her tent as she lifted the flap. Corba was standing in the middle of the tent with her arms tangled in her summer uniform. Blake could only laugh as Corba's face turned a deep shade of red as she quickly tried to cover herself. An odd thing to be embarrassed about considering Blake has seen Corba wear even less than what the regular White Fang units wore.

"Relax Corba it's nothing I haven't seen before," said Blake, walking over to a small bed. She flopped herself down as she stretched her body, cracking an eye open so she could watch her friend and colleague struggle before falling backwards. Corba landed on her backside with an audible thud.

"Oof! _Agh,_ it's not that…," said Corba paused for a moment as she removed her head from the mangled mess that was her uniform, leaving her in the green wraps she normally wore, "stupid thing, I think they gave me the wrong size."

Blake could only laugh harder as she saw Corba glare at the shirt in her hands, she knew 'wrong size' was an understatement—this reminded her of someone she knew.

"Calm down, Yang, it isn't that big of a de-..." Both of them paused as the words left Blake's mouth. What was meant to be a simple, childish tease turned into something inherently awkward for Blake. Not a sound was heard inside the tent except for the distant shouting of orders. Corba was the first to speak.

"Blake…?"

Turning over quickly on her bed Blake faced the wall of the tent, her face burning red from embarrassment. Why she let that slip was beyond her as Blake scolded herself mentally. That was years ago, why would she say something like that now? Her heart pounded in her chest, skipping every few beats as she thought about her old partner.

"Blake...," Corba said more firmly, "who is Yang?" she asked. Upon receiving no answer Corba stood up from the ground and walked over to Blake's cot. She put a hand on her shoulder and rolled Blake over. "Who is Yang?" She asked again.

Much to her disappointment, Blake still gave no answer. After that slip Blake had set up an invisible barrier between herself and the rest of the world it seems, locking herself and her embarrassment from Corba and anything else that may compromise herself further.

Then, to Corba's growing confusion, Blake got up from her cot and stormed out of the tent. "Blake?!" she half-yelled, trying not to raise her voice and bring more attention to Blake than there already was from her. Corba took to discarding her uniform skirt in favor of a black and white loincloth she had laid out—mainly for the event the White Fang uniform she was given wouldn't fit. "I'm more comfortable in this anyway…"

Once Corba was ready she set out to follow Blake, who had already made it halfway across the camp by the time Corba stepped out. "Blake!" she tried to yell without drawing attention, but the turning heads didn't help the matter so she just increased her pace.

Blake did not stop, however, she continued walking as if nothing had happened but there was a longing look in her eye that Corba did not like. So Corba would follow her, a short ways away so in the event Blake looked behind her she would not immediately see Corba.

Eventually the two would enter the tree line, Blake seemingly ignoring the perimeter guards volunteering to accompany her, unknowing of the cause of why she was acting so distant all of a sudden. Corba would be offered the same assistance and questioned of Blake's behavior (as well as what she was wearing), but she too would not answer the guards because what was going on was between herself and Blake.

 _That was so stupid,_ thought Blake, _how could I let that slip out so easily? Why was I even thinking of Yang anyway?_ Blake's mind was racing with questions as to why she let the one name she once held so close slip right through her fingers, right out of her lips as if it were nothing of the matter—and for it to be said in front of Corba made it that much more embarrassing. Quite frankly, she was beside herself.

Sticks, stones, the occasional puddle—these were the obstacles Blake faced as she glided through the forest as quickly as she could. She had to find some place to be alone—a place where she could collect herself and piece together something to say to defend what she did. But from behind she could hear Corba was following her, though she was hard to detect sometimes as this was also her preferred environment; a place where she could stalk others. Blake knew Corba well enough to know that she took advantage of trees, branches, logs, anything solid enough to hide her sound.

...And Blake would be correct. One by one Corba was leaping from tree to tree just a foot above the ground, the occasional sound of breaking bark or a slightly misplaced foot was Blake's only indicator of where Corba was. Blake knew this trick very well, having done the same numerous times before, and she would soon make herself that much more difficult to catch as she too began jumping from tree to tree.

Rapidly, the two were speeding through the trees in an intense chase, like a lion chasing a very belligerent Gisele through an open savanna plain, it seemed like nothing could possibly get in their way. Not one single tree was treated as an obstacle, but a foothold to be used to propel themselves forward with all the strength in their legs. Blake had her natural agility, Corba had her semblance.

Corba's semblance was something she was really happy she had right now. It was kind of gross at first, but growing used to it she found there was much she could do—she shed the skin on her arms and legs, making them light and agile enough to be used for this kind of activity. Corba's old skin slid right off of her as she jumped past the trees, now even faster than before. It was an odd sensation at first—it always was—but soon all the old skin would be done away with and she could jump unhindered. Nonetheless, she still struggled to keep up with Blake.

Blake truly was in her element in the forest; moving so quickly, on the run, trying to escape that who was following her—it was truly a feeling she missed very much. A feeling that she barely had the chance of experiencing anymore with the position she held. Blake actually didn't want this chase to end, she wanted it to last as long as possible so she could continue feeling the rush of adrenaline that came with the feeling of being hunted—despite knowing Corba had no intentions of hurting her. She would occasionally try and throw Corba off course by using her own semblance to jump in a different direction.

Corba was not deterred, though. She knew Blake would try a trick like that, even though she did occasionally find herself needing to change course she knew which Blake to follow.

Soon enough Blake would find herself diving headfirst into a small clearing in the trees. She had only seconds to act, landing on her hands and pushing herself off the ground and into a spiral, landing feet first on the ground. Breathing heavily, Blake thought she had lost Corba for good.

...But she was wrong.

Shortly afterwards, Corba too came forth from the trees, slowing her own momentum down with a forwards roll. The two stared at each other in a sort of standoff, both tired from the very exhaustive and overexerting chase. They figured they had to be a very long way away from their camp now…but that didn't matter right now. What _did_ matter was the one name that Corba wanted to have answers put to.

"We're alone now, Blake," said Corba, "that name you said, _'Yang',_ obviously that was someone close to you—right?"

Then Blake started to get angry. "Why does it matter to you?" she hissed with bared teeth, "it was just a name that slipped, now leave me alone."

Corba shook her head. Just like at their tent, she was not buying what Blake was telling her. She knew there was something wrong, and she was going to find out what. She advanced slowly towards Blake and told her, "I can't do that, not when my Commanding Officer has a problem she can't deal with by herself." She said this with such confidence, but she did not realize this would also make Blake even more angry.

" _Just go away! That's an order!"_ Blake yelled this time. Corba still did not back down, a sign of defiance that Blake did not appreciate, especially now. "If you don't go now, I'll make you leave."

Despite the threat, Corba shook her head, signaling Blake that she truly would not leave her alone. Corba said, "Look, neither of us have our weapons, let's just talk this out calmly—there's no one to intervene. Okay?"

It was not okay to Blake, though, and Corba did not realize it yet, but now Blake felt in her right to use what force she could deal to make Corba understand that she had to be alone.

"You'll have to make me leave," said Corba.

Blake's eyes narrowed, piercing right into Corba's own pale green eyes. After a moment passed, Blake began to fight Corba, throwing fast punches and kicks in ways so as to hurt her, but Corba used Blakes own anger to her own advantage, skillfully dodging and blocking everything Blake threw her way. Corba even began to slowly shed parts of her skin for that of which had more muscle and resilience—advantages she would need if she was going to get anywhere against Blake.

...And it worked. Corba and Blake were now near evenly matched. Both knew who would do what. Blake's offenses were constant while Corba maintained pace. Even if Blake changed her attacks, Corba had enough skill and the abilities to compensate.

Then Blake jumped, kicking her leg up high before letting fall back down as an axe kick, Corba rolled out of the way just in time. Then, in a single motion, Blake spun herself and her legs into a grounded spiral kick. Again, Corba avoided the attack just in time, and Corba knew Blake would not be able to keep this up.

Once Blake got back on her feet she punched at Corba again, but what she did not expect was for Corba to actually grab her wrist and twist it behind her back, using her other hand to grab Blake's other arm and force it behind her back as well. Then Corba hooked her heel in front of Blake's shin and kicked backwards, forcing both herself and Blake to their knees, Corba then reached her other leg around Blake's and pulled it back as well, putting Blake on both knees. Again, Corba shed her skin so more muscle would take the place of the last, ensuring there would be no escape for Blake.

"I didn't want it to be like this, Blake," said Corba, she tried her best to sound consoling, but her own adrenaline and quick-firing neuroticism made it very difficult for her to sound as such.

But that didn't seem to matter, though, as Blake started to sob. Tears fell from her face and into the ground as she cried while in Corba's painful grasp. Corba knew this was not because of pain, however—this was emotional, very much so. Corba wrapped her legs around Blake's waist and at the same time loosened her grip on Blake's wrists, allowing them to fall freely to Blake's sides until she brought them up to wipe her face.

Then Corba gently pushed Blake down, keeping a hand on Blake's shoulder to show she was not going to let her fall down easily, soon leaving Blake laying belly first on the ground while Corba's legs were stuck beneath Blake's abdomen. With Corba's weight and Blake's position, neither were going anywhere—just as Corba wanted it to be.

Blake didn't know when Corba removed her arms but it must have been a while as she couldn't feel Corba's arms. Corba herself was silent as she remained atop of Blake, not budging an inch. "Talk to me, Blake...please…," Corba pleaded.

But Blake refused to even bend up to make eye contact with her partner, instead looking anywhere and everywhere else. The feeling of a hand clasping hers snapped her out of her daze for a brief moment. She wanted to tell Corba everything, to spill her guts out to her heart's content. But how would Corba react to what her past held? The words she had said and the pain she had caused every step of the way. What's worse is that Corba would pass it off as her standing up for herself to a human. A human who had hurt her in some way, shape or form. That was the excuse all faunus women used to validate their attacks on humans. That they were only standing up for themselves. She knew Yang was different, if anything Yang cared about people too much, always putting others before herself in any situation.

"Corba, will you get off of me…," Blake started, pointing out how Corba was sitting on top of her, "I can't feel my legs." That was a lie, and it even drew a long smirk from Corba that Blake couldn't see.

" _Awww_ , are you sure? I think I'll stay right here—besides, you still haven't answered my question," said Corba. Despite her attempt at sounding playful, her voice was still riddled with latent concern.

Blake rolled her eyes. _Ironic, I'm getting squeezed for answers by a snake Faunus,_ she thought—and a very accurate thought at that because Corba did start to tighten her legs against Blake's stomach like a snake would. Strangely enough, it wasn't becoming uncomfortable, it was actually quite nice feeling Corba's legs wrapped around her hips. But two facts still remained; that it would be nightfall and their unit would begin to wonder where they were—and she knew Corba wouldn't get off of her unless she agreed to answer her question.

"Fine," said Blake, "but only if you get off of me and we make it back to camp."

Corba took a moment to consider it, then she bent down and asked, "You swear you won't turn and run away after I do?" Blake answered with a firm nod of her head. With a deep sigh, Corba finally relinquished her hold on Blake and lifted herself off from on top of her, allowing Blake to crawl free. She then followed Blake's lead back to camp.

For the first time since she walked into the tent Blake looked at Corba. Her friends eyes were now filled with worry rather than anger. For a brief moment Blake saw a familiar set of lilac eyes looking back at her. The image causing her to finally break as she leaned into Corba. Tears soaking her friends shoulder as a wave of emotions was finally let loose. She didn't know how much she had needed to cry, but something in herself told her it had been a while. Wiping her eyes Blake took a moment to compose herself before taking a deep breath.

"Corba, what is your opinion on humans?" she asked softly, her voice slightly rough from her cry.

Taken aback by the question Corba wasn't sure how to answer it. She quietly thought to herself before looking back to Blake. Then she had her answer, "Do you really need me to answer that—you know why; you saw it with your own eyes why my sister and I hate them."

Blake just nodded as she listened to Corba's answer. Corba was right, Blake did know exactly why she hated humans, and frankly she couldn't blame her. Faunus have been the scapegoat for most things in life, be it someone's food order was wrong or the building down the street was bombed. To most faunus, humans were the problem on this planet, not them, and Corba was certainly no different—having experienced the humans abuses in the worst of ways; she and her sister. However none of them, not even Corba or her sister, knew a human quite like Blake had. None of them had fallen in love with one just as she had.

Amber eyes that had a touch of red to them looked over to Corba. A soft smile graced Blake's face as she squeezed her friends hand. Corba reminded her so much of her old partner in more ways than one. She had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not. At this point, though, she was willing to place a bet on the prior part. Leaning her head over she rested it on Corba's shoulder and closed her eyes as she let her mind wander. A blush creeped over Corba's face as she sat there while Blake made herself comfortable. She felt her heart skip a beat as she heard Blake quietly whisper next to her.

"I guess it's time you learned about Yang…"


	7. Chapter 7 Preview

The sun shone brightly through the blinds of the bedroom. Birds could be heard singing their morning songs, filling the inside and outside of the walls with such lovely cheeps and chirps.

A woman laid with her body sprawled out in her bed, her sheets removed from atop her, her nightgown just barely covering her if it weren't for its loosely tied sash, and despite the welcoming sounds the morning chorus, she fought her morning stirs so she could stay asleep for as long as possible. But it was a losing battle, and she knew it, ultimately giving up and admitting her defeat through a long yawn met with an equally long stretch of her arms and legs. She winced as her muscles strained themselves to come to terms with being awake like the rest of her body demanded. And after a short moment, she cracked her eyes open, letting them adjust to the light before sitting up and looking around the room. Although the moment she did, she immediately regretted it, her head pounded as if two Ursa's were battling each other inside of her skull; whether it was a bad head rush, or possibly something she ate, the feeling was still nauseating all the same.

The woman just sat on the bed for a moment, fixing her robe to better cover herself while her body readjusted itself, but it seemed the nauseous feeling in her head had a mind of its own, and it slowly sank down into her stomach. It wasn't the greatest tradeoff she could ask for, but at least her head was starting to feel better.

Once she thought she was ready, she swung her legs over the edge and stood up from the bed. She felt like she could walk just fine, but her stomach only felt so much worse after merely standing up. She gripped her stomach and moaned softly as she tried to make herself feel better. But all she felt was queasiness...Maybe if I eat something else, it will go away. She thought eating something might help, and it was about the time her ex husband would be cooking breakfast.

But nature had other plans for her.

Grrrrrrr…her eyes grew wide as her stomach growled, and her hands flew back around her abdomen as the nauseous feeling grew more intense until it took over her body.

Then it stopped, but only to be replaced once more with another feeling; one that felt like it was rising, faster, and faster until she felt what she ate last night start to come up. Then she gagged, and as she covered her mouth, she moaned, "Oh gods…"

Within a moments notice, she rushed into the attached bathroom and plunged her head straight into the toilet, and she just barely made it as she spilled out everything she had. Her body lurched with every heave until there was nothing left in her stomach to spare.

Then she collapsed to the floor, and once again her head felt miserable, an unkind acquaintance to accompany her sickened stomach, and all she felt now was her body beginning to feel incredibly cold, and then warm, and then cold again, and warm again. Her first impulse was to untie her robe and let the air cool her after feeling like she was burning up inside it, decency became second to how she felt—and right now she felt like shit. It hadn't even been ten minutes since she first awoke, and here she was laying on the floor after being forced to remove all the contents of her stomach.

After a long moment of recuperation, she reached up with one hand and grabbed the toilet seat so she could try and stand back up. As she did so, she clenched her stomach while she pulled herself up from the bathroom floor, and each moment her muscles were forced to do something, she let go a shuddering breath. Then she shifted over to the edge of the sink counter, her footing wasn't quite so steady now, but she still managed to hold herself up. She took a couple more deep breaths as she brought herself to look in the mirror: her face atrociously pale, and her skin was damp with sweat as her hair clung to her face. She heaved, emptying her lungs entirely before refilling them again, and not long afterwards, she groaned, "I should've had something else last night."

 **NOTE THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW AND NOT A FINAL FORM YET. EVERYTHING READ IS STILL SUBJECT TO CHANGE**


End file.
